The Bodhisattvas Eye
by ERDG-Fiji
Summary: Aizen Sosuke's betrayal has not gone unnoticed by the Heavenly Guardians. After the first invasion, they decide to make a move in order to help Soul Society, withholding a deep secret: The King no longer sits in Heaven. I changed the title, it felt wrong.
1. Heaven and its Palace

Kye, Nitsu, Kerioo and Yomiko are the Four Heavenly Guardians created by the King. When he decided to mysteriously vanish, leaving only a few instructions behind, the Guardians decide to keep it a secret from Soul Society. But when Aizen's betrayal and plan is revealed, they decide to make a move and search for the successor to the Royal throne to fill in "the emptiness" before Aizen can strike.

Here's a little background on the story.

The King of Soul Society, is also the creator of the The Material World, and Soul Society. He created the Heaven so he could live apart from his Worlds, without influencing either. Through his creation of both Worlds, he realises that he needs an equivalent of evil, and therefore, the Worlds naturally create their own, aka: Hueco Mundo. He also creates Guardians to Heaven or His Palace (as they will mention it as occasionally). The first one is Kye. They are based on souls with naturally powerful reiatsu, though when he takes their souls, he modifies their reiatsu capability, multiplying it beyond a shinigami's. Kye, therefore, is the eldest and is looked upon as the leader by them. She is responsible and mostly by the rules, which she has to remind her comrades occasionally. She took on most of the Work load when the King reincarnated. The next in line, were Nitsu and Kerioo. Though they are both laid back and easy going, Nitsu is more emotional and cares about his "family" above anything else. He can be cranky on occasions. Kerioo loves pranks and inventions and can usually be found with Yomiko, the youngest of them. Yomiko came a lot later after her friends, which seems to be a big strain on her as she constantly tries to prove to Kye that she can be just as strong as them. She is usually shy and reserved, giving her opinions on occasions, but breaks the rules when necessary. Each of them was given a request by the King before he left, and as the story goes on, these requests end up playing a major role in the development of the plot.

Lets see...Hitsugaya here is of noble birth and meets Hinamori at the Shinigami Academy right before he graduates. Originally, he didn't want to go to Shinigami School but was forced by the expectations of his noble family. At school, he is alienated for his genius and the fact that he skipped ahead so much, but is still respected though he makes friends with no one as they all treat him like a distant star. Hinamori will become his first best friend, though he does develop feelings for her way before they first talk...Hinamori remains from Rukongai and that's all I will say or else, I will spoil the story and...then there's less of a point to reading it. Sorry if this is so messy, but I was in a rush when writing. Enjoy and review...oh and I need a BETA reader please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, neither the main story but, Kye, Nitsu, Kerioo and Yomiko belong to me (thank god, for the World's sake).

(Heaven)

Kye made her way through the opulent Main Hall, barely noticing the murals depicting Soul Society's bloody battles, or the golden vases set uselessly at every corner on the gleaming floor. It bored her. This place had become such an eyesore. Even its architecture, with its twisted hallways that gave the feel of a labyrinth, ceased to spike her interest a long time ago.

It was a magnificent Palace, she had to admit it. The King of Soul Society had indeed mounted a divine habitat for them. But its greatness and outrageous size made her heart sink in disappointment every time she had to grace its walls with her presence, and she wondered if the King would mind some redecorating during his prolonged absence. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. There was no time, at the moment, for interior design suggestions.

She turned right at one of the many crossroads, letting her feet carry her towards the set destination; she knew her way around, after living here for so long. She sighed, half closing her eyes as if to shield herself from the brightness reflecting off the white walls and polished floor. She rested one arm on the hilt of her sheathed katana, letting the other dangle limply against her body, her back straight making her demeanor dignified.

She made another right turn, entering a hallway narrower than the previous one, its walls lined with paper sliding doors. She stopped in front of the tenth door, knocking softly against the wooden frame. When no answer came, she knocked again, a little harder. Still, no one answered.

"Oi! Nitsu!" she called out, her voice echoing through the empty hall.

After waiting patiently for an answer that didn't come, she slid the door open and stepped into abysmal darkness. The air in the room was damp and slightly warmer in contrast with the cool halls.

"Put the lights out…" croaked a sleep ridden voice.

She turned to look in the direction of his voice and saw the outline of his elongated silhouette stir from the futon set carelessly on the floor. "And be careful…there's a swamp right in front of you."

Kye stepped back, a little disgusted by the idea of falling into one of his numerous amphibious infested swamps. She still did not comprehend this hobby of his, neither the darkness, it was unlike him.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're leaving," she replied.

"You say that in such a light tone. We're leaving from Heaven?"

"Obviously," she said.

Nitsu rose from his bed, stretching out his limbs. He bent down to pick up a sheathed katana from the floor before joining her at the door way, dodging a few swamps whilst strapping the weapon to his dark blue obi sash.

They stepped out into the brightly lit hallway, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Oh my…What the hell?" Nitsu exclaimed, bringing up an arm to shield his eyes. "We need to do something about these Halls."

"Tell me about it…" she muttered in reply, beginning to walk down the hall.

He fell into step close behind her, occasionally looking down at her, as if expecting further details on the situation.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he said after a while of silent walking. "You know, it's a big decision to leave from the Palace, to leave it without protection," he added.

She gave him a side ways glance, considering her reply.

"I want to wait until we're with Yomiko and Kerioo so I don't have to repeat myself twice," she finally replied.

"Give me a hint then," he pushed on.

"Remember Aizen Sosuke?" she blurted.

"What? The Shinigami Captain who joined the Hollows for some freak experiment to break the barrier between Hollow power, and shinigami power?"

"In a nut shell."

"Yeah, I remember him," he paused. "I also remember that the reason for his raising of an Arran…arra…"

"Arrancar."

"Arrancar Army! Is to penetrate Heaven, therefore the Palace, and sit in the thrown of the King."

She nodded in agreement, making a sharp left turn into another hallway with high windows lining the walls, looking out to a field of cherry blossom trees.

"His on the move," she said. "I have noted several appearances of Arrancar in the Material World on the transmitter. Lots of Reiatsu fluctuation."

He stopped abruptly, causing her to look back at him with puzzled eyes.

"Nani?" she asked in her deep voice.

A shadow crossed his sapphire eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"You want us to go to the Material World don't you?"

She didn't answer immediately.

"Something like that."

"We can't…"

"Save it," she cut in, raising her hand as if to stop whatever words would have followed that statement. "Wait until Yomiko and Kerioo are with us."

Nitsu nodded, resuming their walk side by side.

"Anyways," she added in a quiet tone. "You shouldn't worry about leaving the Palace unprotected…I have an idea."

He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to ask further details but held back upon seeing the negative look on her face. He decided to shift the conversation, taking an educated guess at what her idea might be…and knew it would probably cause turmoil yet again between Yomiko and her.

"So, do you know where they are? It's going to take us forever to look for them in a place like this," he said. "I can only remember the last time we did…"

Kye smirked, turning towards one of the many windows and pulling it open.

"Have you forgotten? They have reiatsu…"

"What are you doing?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow in utter confusion at her climbing the window sill.

"Shunpo…and, this the quickest way to the garden," she turned to look at him. "They're together, as I guessed."

As she finished her sentence, she leaped out, disappearing in a flash and reappearing atop one of the cherry blossom trees.

Nitsu followed suit, watching her still form amongst the floating pink petals with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sereitei)

_Toushiro rested his head against the trunk of a peach tree he was currently sitting under, the grass beneath him littered with fallen petals from the peach flowers. He looked up at its long ornate branches, crowded with pink flowers of five petals, and some small green peaches. He smiled, feeling at ease under the tree, taking in its delicate perfume. _

_Today had been especially tiring with final exams. Sometimes, he truly resented attending the Shinigami Academy, not only for its work load, but for all the praise and alienation he received for being a "boy genius" as they labeled him. The rest of the student body treated him like a "guest", not like an equal or a friend and at times, he wished he was "normal", and that he hadn't skipped so many years ahead of his age…_

_He sighed, remembering that something had actually brightened up his day. He had seen her again; the girl with brown hair parted and tied in two pigtails. She had been walking down the halls of the Academy, flanked with her two close friends. He did recognize Izuru Kira, a fellow noble. But the red headed goof ball was a complete mystery to him. He sighed again, it was rare for a girl to capture his attention like that, and it was almost exasperating. He closed his eyes, remembering how her laugh had sounded, echoing through the hall as he passed near her. _

_He pushed himself off the tree and stretched out lazily on the soft grass, feeling its sharp blades prickle his exposed arms. He cherished what time he had to himself, alone and just dosing off to sleep. _

_A sudden spike of reiatsu made him snap his eyes open in time to see a figure trip over his body and fall face down atop him. _

_He grunted in pain and surprise, trying to wriggle himself free of the oppressing body. Then, she lifted her self off in a flash, and he recognized her immediately, clad in a white kimono and red hakama, traditional of female Shinigami students. His heart stopped for a heart wrenching moment…_

"_Gomen, gomen!" she squeaked nervously, dusting herself off self consciously._

"_Oi, you should watch where your going," he scolded, pushing himself up to a sitting position. _

"_Gomen," she repeated softly, giving him an apprehensive glance. _

_He watched her for a time; still dusting herself off of God knows what. He still couldn't believe she was sitting in front of him, apologizing. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, keeping his voice steady even as his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. _

"_Mhm, I'm good. Nothing is broken," she replied cheerfully, a genuine smile spreading across her face, patting herself as if to show him that nothing was out of place. _

"_Soka," he said, cocking an eyebrow at the naïve look she gave him. Then, he asked her the question he had been burning to ask since he had seen her. "What's your name?"_

"_Hinamori Momo," she chirped. "You?"_

"_Hitsugaya Toshiro," he replied._

_At the mentioning of his name, she giggled softly, hiding her smile behind small hands. This had the annoying effect of ticking him off. _

"_Nani? What's so funny?" he asked, restraining himself from screaming. _

"_It's just, your name…" she said between giggles._

"_Yeah, what about it?" he asked, his annoyance clearly visible. But, she did not seem to mind his ice piercing glare. _

"_Toshiro means winter, it seems so appropriate for your hair…Shiro-chan," she explained, composing herself, putting a gleeful accent on the last two words. _

_Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch at the offensive nickname. Shiro-Chan! He hated anything that made him sound cute and childish in anyway._

"_Shiro…chan…" he growled. "Do I look like something white and fluffy!"_

"_Gomen ne…it just seemed fitting," she replied, a small smile replacing her earlier giggles._

"_You sure apologize a lot…weren't you going somewhere?"_

_Hinamori jolted off the floor at such a speed it startled Hitsugaya out of his usual scowl for a split second._

"_Oh no, no, no…I forgot! I am going to be late!" she yelped, running in the direction she had been headed._

"_Bye Shiro-chan, I'll come see you again tomorrow!" she yelled back, waving her hand enthusiastically. _

"_Quit calling me Shiro-Chan!" he screamed back, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her small figure dissipating in the distance. _

Histugaya awoke with a start, rubbing his forehead tentatively with his fingertips whilst sitting up form his sheet tangled bed. Dreaming of the past was for old people.

"Hinamori," he muttered, feeling the need to say her name out loud.

He pulled himself out of bed, and walked towards a basin, splashing some cool water onto his face.

He missed her. He felt wrenched on the inside even if he always put up a cold demeanor during the day, he couldn't help her pop into his mind every so often.

She was still in the 4th Division, unconscious. Every time he went to see her with the resolve of sitting by her side and talking to her still figure, he could never make it passed the door step of her room.

The 4th Division Captain, Unohana insisted on him speaking to her, to give her reasons to wake up, but he was in no state of mind to even look at her sometimes. It hurt, to think that in the end, he was useless to her. A voice pulled at his insides every time he looked at her. _Too slow, too weak, too young_ were some of them. He couldn't help it, thinking back to Aizen's betrayal and her naïveté. In the end, he knew that soft trait of hers would be her down fall…maybe that is why he constantly felt the need to protect her.

He ruffled his hair and stood up; walking passed his bed to a sliding door that led him to a small balcony.

The waning moon was unusually bright tonight. He leaned forward, resting his forearms against the wooden railings, feeling its rough edges on his skin.

His thoughts took him back to the accident; the fight with Aizen, the image of Hinamori sprawled on the ground looking dead, haunting at the edges of his mind.

It was surreal to think that Aizen Sosuke, a model captain who always sported a kind face and fair judgment had been nothing more than a well placed mask…an illusion. He wondered briefly how it must have felt to hide like that, behind genuine glasses, never cracking the mask, always holding back, and waiting for the right time to rip it off.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Thinking too much on the same subject couldn't lead to any useful conclusions, only speculations.

He walked back inside his rooms, but before he could slide the paper door closed, a hell butterfly fluttered after him. He stretched a finger and it landed gratefully relaying its message.

"Hitsugaya Taichou is to come to the 1st Division quarters for an emergency meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto."

Hitsugaya sighed, watching the black butterfly flutter back out before finally closing the door. He walked towards his dresser and pulled on his black kimono and hakama over his white kosode. On the way to the door, he pulled his white haori off a chair, and strapped on his zanpaktou over his back. He wondered numbly what Yama-jii wanted this time.

"Histugaya Taichou," Yamamoto Sama greeted him, seated behind a large mahogany desk, his cane resting against the armrest of his chair.

Histugaya walked in, noting the plainness of the room excepted for large amounts of paper work spread around his desk. He bowed his head in greeting.

"Captain General Yamamoto, you called for me."

"Hai, Hitsugaya Taichou, I called you force to make a request," the old man said, pausing momentarily, as if choosing the best words to use. For Hitsugaya, it made a dramatic effect. "In the light of the passed events and the sudden appearances of two Arrancar in the Material World, it seems Ichigo could use some help. I charge you with the responsibility of choosing five officer level shinigami to go with you to the Karakura Town and assist them in anyway you can," he finished off, caressing his long white beard.

Hitsugaya felt apprehension at the sudden request. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone to the Material World…and what of Hinamori…

"Excuse me. Shouldn't we remain behind to train…"

"Are you questioning my orders, Hitsugaya Taichou?" Yamamoto cut him off in a warning tone; a frown deepening his scared and wrinkled face.

"No, of course not, Commander Yamamoto," Hitsugaya replied, bowing his head once more.

"I will take my leave," he said, turning around to slide the door open.

"If anything changes in her condition…you will be advised," Yamamoto added as a second thought.

Hitsugaya paused, still holding the door open and nodded.

"Arigatou," he said and slid the door shut behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya let himself fall on his futon, not bothering to remove his death robes. His eyes stung with exhaustion and he gratefully closed them against the small light peering in through the window. He had spent most of the day racking through Seireitei for Officer Level Shinigami to take with him to the Material World.

Rukia and Renji had immediately volunteered, and Matsumoto was just forced to go with him, even with her head splitting whining.

After asking most of the captains if they had any officers to spare for the mission, Kenpachi had volunteered Yumichika and Ikkaku, noting how they had nothing better to do anyways.

He felt himself sink deeper in his bed, shifting to a more comfortable position. His breathing slowed and all thoughts seemed to drift off into the walls that appeared to be winking at him…it felt so good to let the darkness envelop him….

A sudden noise startled him awake. He looked frantically around the room for its source, but nothing seemed out of place, no hell butterfly was knocking at his window either.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, passing his fingers wearily through his hair. Something felt wrong. He slipped out of his bed, feeling an unexplainable weight in his chest. He grabbed his zanpaktou which had carelessly fallen on the ground. He figured the sound must have woken him up. He strapped it to his back and looked once more at the window. It was still dark out, the moon now reduced to a thin crescent shape.

He blinked, still feeling the weight and his heart beat increase in strength. He put hand to his chest, feeling drained. What was going on? He racked through his memories, but nothing seemed to have caused this…it was just a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Ne, Hitsugaya Taichou," he heard Matsumoto call from the door, in a light tone.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked, looking one last time at the moon before walking to the door and sliding it open.

The look on his vice captains face froze him. She looked anxious, her eyes filled with dread. And yet, the next words she spoke came in a quiet voice.

"Hinamori san died an hour ago…a hell butterfly came to the office… but you weren't there… so I took the message…and…" she fumbled with her words, looking down at him with concern, but he was out before she could finish her sentence.

He heard her call out to him several times; he didn't bother turning around. The whole world seemed to be collapsing before him…his world…

She couldn't be dead, that was the first thing that was playing over and over again in his mind. Hinamori wouldn't die.

He crossed the 10th Division court yard and shunpo'd to the roof, jumping from top to top, his mind rushing with random thoughts and memories bumping against each other; his heart a turmoil of emotions. A phrase popped into his thoughts and Unohana Taichou's soft voice rang through his head, shoving all else aside:

"You should talk to her, say something. I think she needs to know that someone is waiting for her…that she is needed…"

No, she knew that he needed her…she should have…

He burst through the 4th Division wooden doors, skidding to a sudden halt. Unohana Taichou was standing in the middle of the hall like a sentinel. She had probably been expecting him.

"Hitsugaya Taichou…my deepest apologize…"

"I want to see her," he said, almost requested, in a harsh voice.

She nodded and moved out of his way, giving him free range to walk in to the room.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He had the sudden urge to just turn back and run as far away as he could. Instead, he walked on, hearing his footsteps echo through the clear hall.

_Hinamori._

He passed Unohana Taichou and reached out a hand to pull the paper door open.

_Hinamori._

He felt the dread and pain eat at him as the door slid open. He took a hesitant step forward, and then another and another until he found himself at her bed side, at last. He looked down at her, shock registering on his face when he didn't see her chest make the usual rise and fall it should have been doing. He brushed his knuckles against her pale cheeks, and they felt so cold beneath his touch.

_Hina…mori…_

Something stung at the edges of his eyes, but he barely noticed when hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He shut his eyes against the overpowering images that swam before him…breathing had suddenly become so difficult…

"_Hitsugaya kun is always so serious." _

And then, a deep female voice, unfamiliar to him, cleared all the thoughts away.

"_What are you hiding behind that frown…Toushiro?" _

Hitsugaya bolted from his bed, knocking aside his zanpaktou, its clatter echoing throughout the room. He felt sweat drip down his furrowed brow, and he wiped it with a shaky hand.

It was a dream, a nightmare…just a nightmare. He picked up his zanpaktou and rearranged his death robes, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he strapped it on his back. He pulled the door open. No Matsumoto.

He rushed out of the tenth division and used the same route to the 4th Division he remembered from his dream, feeling the aftermath of the pain and dread from before.

He burst through the doors, and walked down the hall. No Unohana Taichou waiting for him in front of Hinamori's room.

He kept his breathing steady as he walked towards the paper door and pulled it open, the sense of déjà vu never leaving him.

He relaxed at the rhythmic sound of her vitals recorded by the machines hooked to her. He stepped in and stood at her bed side, watching her chest slowly rise and fall in rhythm with her heart beat.

He brushed his knuckles against her pale cheeks, the warmth of her skin washing over him like a great wave of relief.

She was alive. And it had just been a dream. He almost felt like laughing as he pulled the only chair in the room to her bedside and sat down, encasing her small hand between his.

Hitsugaya rested his head at her side, kissing her hand softly before closing his eyes.

For some reason, he did not have the strength to leave her out of his sight tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Heaven)

Yomiko kneeled down, feeling her knees sink into the thick, moist soil beneath her. She dipped her hand inside a bag of seeds set next to her, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of the grains gently massaging her hand as she pushed it deeper inside. She pulled her hand back out, holding one oval shaped seed, barely the size of a pea.

Digging a 2 inch hole in the ground with her bare hands, she set the seed in its center and covered it up, patting the soil above it. She smiled down at her progressing work, and then faltered a little when she realized she still had two full rows ahead of her.

She rose to her feet and flipped her waist long braid back.  
A sudden breeze made her shiver and she turned to look at her surroundings…that breeze felt too familiar.

"Kerioo," she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

A boy, at least a foot taller than her materialized before her, sheathing his zanpaktou with a light grin on his handsome face. He regarded her with his gleaming gold eyes as if he were laughing at a joke only he understood.

"Good, you're learning how to keep your guard up," he complimented.

"And you, in turn, are becoming quit good at hiding your presence," she said in turn, picking up the bag of seeds from the ground.

"So many compliments, I do believe we are spoiling each other…"

"Don't flatter yourself."

She watched him from the corner of her eye pull out something from the inside of his kimono, curiosity pulling at her insides.

"What is that?" she asked, turning to take a better look at him.

"It's for you," he said, extending his hand.

Perched on his index finger was the most peculiar animal she had ever seen. It reminded her of a worm, but embellished by two black wings with intricate designs in various dark shades.

"I repeat my question…what is it?"

He cocked his head to one side, smirking mischievously.

"It's a butterfly…a Hell Butterfly to be more exact," he said, pushing it towards her with insistence. She extended her index finger, and it fluttered obediently to her, feeling weightless on her finger tip.

"The King had a whole army of them made a long time ago, before you came along. But, they're rare here; they mostly live in Soul Society. He made them for the Shinigami after all," he explained.

"What do they do?" she asked, examining it from every angle.

"They're like…communicating devices. They relay messages and stuff."

Yomiko widened her eyes in surprise, and looked at it more closely, as if searching for any hidden buttons.

"How…"

She was interrupted by a sudden rush of reiatsu and a familiar apprehensive feeling settled on her. She turned around to find Kye standing behind her, followed by Nitsu.

"Ohaio, Yomiko-chan, Kerioo," he greeted with a smile, his tone a little too enthusiastic.

"Nitsu," she replied, reaching up to ruffle his red hair.

She then looked at Kye and nodded with a smile.

Kerioo regarded them with curiosity, his earlier mischievousness gone, replaced by a stoic look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, directing the question at Kye.

"There has been some commotion going on in Karakura, more so than before," Kye said. "The Arrancar are moving in, they have already made an initial invasion and I'm afraid that at the rate this going, the shinigami won't stand much of a chance."

She paused as if to let the news sink in before resuming her explanation.

"The machines in the Science room picked up an insane amount of reiatsu emanating from the arrancar."

"You want us to go and lend a hand?" asked Kerioo.

"No, not really. I was thinking more along the lines of finding the King…or at least, his successor. But to find the successor in line, we need to find him first."

"How do you propose we do that? Have you forgotten, he left Heaven on purpose to reincarnate…he could be anyone…and, most probably no longer the King we knew…" he retorted.

"I know…but he never told us what to do in case we needed to fill in the Royal Seat again!"

"We don't need to," Nitsu interjected. "We could fill it in ourselves, we're strong enough."

"You know that's not how it goes Nitsu! There are rules to this, rules WE need to follow!"

Yomiko watched them glare at each other, not daring to interject in their discussion.

"We can find the successor at the least…we might sense his reiatsu," Kye continued.

"Aizen is aiming for the Royal Palace, we can't just sit around and wait for him to come knocking at our door when all of Soul Society and the Material World will be annihilated. I say we make a move on and try to find the one person that could stop this."

"And how do you think Soul Society will react when they find out that hey, Aizen was right after all, there is no King sitting in Heaven, just a great vacancy," Kerioo countered.

"We don't need to tell them," Yomiko offered and felt self conscious when they all turned to look at her. "I mean, we can still go and help out in the war, and on the side, we look for the next King."

"Pretty smart," Nitsu said. "But tell me, are we going to leave the Palace wide open for an attack?"

"No, I was going to get to that…"

She gave a few furtive glances in Yomiko's direction and Nitsu caught her arm before she could continue.

"Can we talk before you say anything…" he said, pleading her with his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kye replied, unsure of the situation.

He pulled her away at a distance and Yomiko strained her ear to hear them.

"Are you thinking of leaving Yomiko behind?" he asked in a furious whisper.

"Maybe," she answered, glaring back at him. "It's for her own good, she's not ready to face Menos Grandes let alone Arrancar," she continued in the same fierce whisper he had talked with.

"Do you even know what she is capable of? Do you even pay attention?"

"I do," she replied in an offended tone. "She's probably at a Shinigami Captain level by her age…"

"Right. She could easily defeat a Vasto Lorde at her stage in training! She passed Captain level ages ago. You don't pay attention. Take her, we need her."

"I don't want to jeopardize her safety…"

"So leaving her in charge of Heaven won't?"

Kye remained quiet for the first time…looking back at Yomiko who stood a distance from them, straining to pay attention to their conversation.

"She'll be safer with us," he continued, looking down at Kye's crimson eyes. "And she'll hate you for an eternity if you don't take her…"

"What about the protection of Heaven…"

"It's fine," he said. "I thought about it. If the portal to the Palace is within Soul Society, there is no way Aizen can slip passed us…"

"We'll be in the Material World for a while," she said staring back at him, feeling her argument shred before her.

"We'll know if he enters Soul Society, trust me…"

"I do," she replied simply before turning away from him and walking back towards Yomiko and Kerioo.

"We leave tomorrow," she said to Kerioo's utter surprise.

"What about Heaven's protection…?" he started.

"Talk to Nitsu on that, his in charge of that mission," she replied simply, crossing her arms over her large bosom. "We're following on Yomiko's idea. We go in secret. Plus, they could use our help…"

With that said she turned around and stalked away, leaving Yomiko, Kerioo and Nitsu baffled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Optical Lenses

Chapter 2 took me a longtime to write. I had to get over a few issues concerning my writing skills and self-assurance (I'm making such a big deal out of this).

So basically, I am sorry if this story sucks but I'll try my best in the mean time, here is some info.

I guess this fic spoils Soul Society arc, Arrancar and Hueco Mundo arc. You have been warned. It will take a few twists from the main story as I am rearranging events…please don't be scared  The first two chapters are slow and mostly monotonous back story and description, but it's basic stuff that needs to get out of the way before the real action commences. And it seems that I might concentrate on the Heavenly Guardians since they are the least known characters so…I well…have to build them.

Though more Bleach characters are entering the scene (YES!)

And wait, I found a beta reader! Yay! So this story might not suck after all 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its characters but Kye, Yomiko, Nitsu and Kerioo belong to me.

And now, may the curtain rise over the scene and the story…well…goes on!

**(Seireitei) **

_In an advocated sense of the term, Hinamori wondered if this situation could have been avoided. She strolled through the long grass, eyes set on a Peach tree at the rise of a hill. It seemed empty and quiet up here and she could understand why one such as Hitsugaya Toshiro would choose to come here for meditation. Then again, she thought, she didn't know him at all. Everything she assumed of him was from her observations through the watchful looks she reserved for him. _

_She reached the tree and sat at its base, resting against its rough bark, trailing her hands through the grass, letting its sharp blades prickle her skin. It felt moist beneath her, each blade covered in dew. Had she really been expecting him to meet her under this Peach Tree?_

_Her mind wondered at the question. He always seemed so alone. He walked down the halls of the Academy; unaccompanied, random passersby's giving him a formal greeting before scurrying away, as if an invisible barrier disconnected him from the rest of the World. She let her shoulders droop in disappointment as a pink streak of embarrassment stained her cheeks. He wasn't coming; it was foolish of her to have thought other wise… _

_-"Hinamori-san?" _

_Momo jerked painfully at the sound of his voice, snapping her head back to meet his cerulean eyes. She couldn't find her voice or words to express any of the thoughts that were becoming dizzying…she wondered why her throat felt so dry…_

_-"Hitsugaya…kun…" she stuttered at last._

_-"You look surprised to see me. If anything," he said, quirking one eyebrow as he sat across from her, stretching out his legs. "Weren't you expecting me?"_

_-"No…well maybe…" The stuttering was beginning to annoy her and she tried forcing composure upon her nerves to steady her words. "I just thought you hadn't heard me…"_

_He studied her for a while before answering in a apologetic tone. _

_-"I was held back in Kido class, sorry I made you wait."_

_She nodded, resting a hand unconsciously on her chest, holding the fabric of her kimono._

_-"What for?" she asked._

_-"Kido isn't my strongest point…" he paused as if considering his words. "I hear you're a natural at demon arts."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise._

_-"Who said that? How do you know?"_

_-"A well informed captain told me that if I was interested in extra practice, he knew someone very talented in the art of magic," he turned away from her. "That is, if your interested."_

_-"Of course," she chirped and then settled herself. "But, I'm not that great." _

_-"I'll be the judge of that," he said, a sly smile set on his lips._

_Momo watched him for a moment as he looked out at the horizon, a sudden realization heaving at her heart. She wanted to figure him out; something about him was attractive to her. His cold manners and the scowl quirking his silver brows, she wanted to know what he was hiding behind that frown. _

_-"Are you free?"_

_-"Eh?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie. _

_-"Are you free after classes…for practice. I need to be ready for the final exam next week," he explained. _

_-"Yes, of course," she replied._

_-"How are things at the Academy going for you?" he asked, turning to look at her. _

_-"They're good. Though exams are exhausting at the moment, but I can't wait to graduate so I can become a full fledge shinigami," she stated proudly and he flashed an amused smile, though she was unsure if it was mocking. _

_It was strange, talking to him with such ease when a few weeks ago, it had only been a daydream. She blushed at that. "Of course, I won't be graduating for another two years but that's okay. I got to meet so many people at the Academy its amazing. Their array of personalities and…"_

_-"Hinamori," Hitsugaya cut in with a serious expression._

_-"Eh?" she asked, wondering if she had said anything to upset him._

_-"Why did you become a shinigami?"_

_An answer formed at the edges of her lips, but no sound came out. She frowned, touching her throat with light fingertips. Hinamori opened her mouth once more and yet, nothing came. _

_She looked up at Hitsugaya confused, but his eyes were set elsewhere. The lights were dimming and a sudden fog fell over the entire scene, making shapes and sounds indistinguishable. Dread filled her with a pain in her heart, as if someone were pressing a blunt knife to her chest. She knew what was coming next._

_A pressure pushed down on the contours of her mouth, suppressing her breathing. A sharp pain rose in her gut, making her gap in horror as blood begun to stain her white kimono. _

_Her limbs contracted, their weight doubled, making her movements slurred. The thoughts that had once been clear in her mind were now garbled, as heavy as her body. She was filled with uncontrollable terror, the beat of her heart a fast paced trepidation, the temperature of her body dropped, making the hairs on her neck and arms stand on end. _

_In the darkness that had now completely overwhelmed her, she wanted to let herself go, to give in to whatever was claiming her if only for a moment of relief. She was tired of fighting. _

_No, she thought, keep resisting…giving up and quitting were not the words of a shinigami. That alone made baring the pain a worth while battle…_

_The warmth that washed over her made the skin on her hands prickle with a strange, faint sensation. She brought them up to eye level and frowned. Strange markings begun to form all around her fingers, up to her wrist and the light emanating from them threatened to engulf her…_

Hinamori opened her eyes and let out a long anticipated scream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Heaven)

Nightfall; Kye watched the dark sky extend to the edges of the Palace's gardens, noting how the stars were brighter tonight than on any other and sighed. Not too long ago, their glow had seemed to weaken, but now, on the day they would leave, the heavens couldn't be happier…

-"What ch'a thinking Kye?"

She turned around to meet Nitsu's troubled face. He sat annoyingly on her desk, legs crossed in his trademark lotus position, scattering some of her papers on the carpeted floor.

-"The many ways I should roast you for messing up my desk," she said, feeling her eyebrows twitch with displeasure.

-"Really?"

-"Maybe…"

He smiled up at her as she walked towards him, shrugging in mock surrender, though she could tell by the glint in his eyes he was still set on a serious talk. She ignored him as best she could to carry on the rearrangement of her books and files.

-"Remember the last time you stood watching the sky like that?" he asked.

-"Yes, the same day Yomiko had her accident…"

-"And the King left."

Her hands paused, hovering over a set of optic lenses she had been ready to pack away. Refraction of light and a lenses' perfect axial symmetry, she wondered why the King had even made these.

-"What is it that you want to talk about, Nitsu?" she asked, straitening to meet his intense stare.

His eyes, they were something she liked to gaze at from time to time, it always fascinated her, their blue color, like a corundum gem.

-"Heaven's borders and the shiryou," he said.

-"Shiryou?" she asked, taken aback.

-"Yeah, the dead spirits constantly threatening us and the Palace," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

-"Baka! I know what they are! What does that have to do with the King?"

"Everything and nothing. We are leaving from Heaven and there was one massive flaw we over looked…"

-"A massive flaw YOU overlooked," she cut in, setting the lenses aside.

-"And what does that mean?"

-"That Kerioo and Yomiko are already on the job," she answered with pride.

-"Humph, what does Kerioo have up his sleeve again?"

Kye fumbled with the lenses, unsure if she should take them with her or not.

-"I didn't really get it…something with colored shrines, astronomy and poles," she replied, vaguely remembering her talk with Kerioo.

-"Oh?" Nitsu teased, watching her with interest.

She placed the lenses in a side pocket of her traveling bag and resumed shuffling through papers and the King's inventions. She hated them; they all reminded her of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Yomiko-chan, bring me the red shrine," Kerioo called out from a distance away.

-"Hai," she replied, placing a hand on the small wooden structure.

She felt the familiar tingle of reiatsu run up the length of her arm, feeling the objects energy as if it were running through her veins. Ki; the Earth's Ki was the only one she could manipulate.

She walked towards Kerioo's form, keeping her eyes on the peculiar wooden object hovering beside her. It was barely three feet high, and reminded her of a miniature version of the palace, though its roof and walls were painted red.

As she approached him, she could hear Kerioo uttering what sounded like a quick paced poem or a riddle, his hands moving swiftly leaving trails of light, forming symbols over the dry earth.

-"There, it's done," he sighed, turning to smile at her confused expression.

-"What in the World are you doing?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he always did before initiating a long complicated explanation he needed to simplify.

-"Well see, this device," he begun, pointing at the structure she had set beside him, "is a shrine. In the Material World, humans use it as a place to meditate and pray. I discovered they are concentrated with Ki, that is, accumulated energy from people and its surroundings, powerful enough to actually repel evil spirits. I made a few changes though, infiltrating some of my reiatsu into it to enhance its capabilities. If placed correctly, it is one powerful barrier against Shiryou."

-"Ki, reiatsu, aren't you mixing it all up a little?" she asked whilst placing it over the spot he was indicating to her.

-"In their most basic and simplest form, they are all the same. Everything has energy, reiatsu is energy. You should know this Yomiko."

-"Hai, hai," she replied, walking back to the remaining shrines along side Kerioo who continued his explanation.

She sighed, once you got him started, it was difficult to make him stop talking.

-"Meao, Meaka, Mejiro, Meguro, Meki; each is associated with a color, element and polar location. Use them correctly, and we have a reinforced alarm system against those pesky intruders."

-"Is it forever?" she asked.

He paused, not looking into her eyes.

-"No, nothing is forever. I guess we'll have to move fast, ne?"

-"Hai," she answered uncertainly.

-"Ne, Yomiko chan…where is the hell butterfly I gave you?" he asked, darting his eyes to search for it.

-"Oh, I left it in the Botanic room," she replied, waving her hand as if dismissing the subject.

His face suddenly contorted into a deep scowl, making her look up at him with concern.

-"So, here's the plan. You go back to the Botanical room and get the hell butterfly with which you will not be parting ways from now on," he commanded in a comical tone, the scowl still set on his brow.

-"What…but…you need my help…" she stuttered as he shooed her away.

-"Non sense, you go get yourself ready and we meet up in the Main Hall with Kye and Nitsu. I don't need your help, I'm almost done, just have to set the remaining ones on the East, West and North poles. I already did the center and south. Go," he insisted.

She nodded reluctantly and turned away from him, dodging through the trees to make her way back to the Botanic rooms.

Only when she had reached the glass doors to the room did she regret not asking him why it was so important for her to carry around the butterfly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Material World)

Hitsugaya inhaled a deep breath before letting out a frustrated scream as he slashed easily through his twentieth hollow.

The rays of the setting sun reached him through the rising buildings while he made his way back to the store where he had left his gigai, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of the sunset before his phone ringed for another hollow.

He had reached a conclusion after spending a mere 12 hours in the Karakura Town; this city was jinxed. Hollows, here, were as common as popsicles on a summer day.

-"Ara…Taichou, you look grim," he heard a female voice drawl behind him.

-"Shut up, Matsumoto," he retorted in a lethargic voice.

Though, he couldn't complain for the distractions, he was actually glad to keep moving, it kept his mind off certain painful topics.

-"Yadda, yadda…all these hollows are such an ugly affair."

-"Shut up, Yumichika! You look bright as ever, have you even been fighting?" Matsumoto countered in outrage, turning to glare at an indifferent Yumichika, flipping a hand though his glossy black hair has he joined them on their walk.

They passed an empty park, bordered by a small forest of blooming cherry blossoms. Hitsugaya watched as a few petals were carried away with the wind, the setting felt vaguely familiar. He felt his insides turn to ice when he remembered why.

-"Honestly, how is it that when you come back from a fight, you look more appealing than before," Matsumoto whined.

-"That, my dear, is a beauty secret I cannot divulge," Yumichika replied sternly.

-"Not even to me?" she persisted.

-"Nope."

-"Will you two just stop it already!" Hitsugaya scowled.

-"Ne, Hitsugaya Taichou seems touchier than usual. Keep frowning like that and you will have a wrinkling problem," Yumichika said, unphased by the Captain's glare.

Hitsugaya could feel the strain on his nerves; he wasn't in the mood for his companions' narcissistic complex. He felt so unbelievably drained.

The looming war over their heads felt like an unpredictable death sentence. He couldn't see past December, as if the World would cease to exist beyond that month. And yet, he forced an optimistic view upon himself, if anything, for the sake of Hinamori when she woke up. The thought of her name brought forth so many memories, each one worse than the other; he had the urge to run it off.

-"I'm going to make a final round," he announced, not turning to look at Matsumoto's questioning eyes.

She knew, or at least, she suspected that something was wrong with him; it was obvious in the way she bore her analytical eyes into him every time they met eye to eye. He had grown used to her ability at reading people, as if they were open books to her preying eyes.

-"Taichou," she muttered with concern.

-"Its okay, Matsumoto, you go on ahead and meet with Madarame," he reassured her before shunpoing his way up a high rise building, loosing them from sight as he jumped from roof to roof, with no destination in mind, only the desperate need to escape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Heaven)

Nitsu and Kye walked in silence, keeping their eyes set on the hill they were headed to; the closest peak to the Gates connecting them to the different portals in the Worlds.

-"Will we have to cross the Valley of Screams?" Nitsu inquired.

Kye shuttered at the thought, remembering the first and only time she had been there. The memory made her look up momentarily at the night sky.

It was a strange dimension, she thought to herself, the portal between Soul Society and the Material World, which souls used to cross over. Shiryu originated from there, blank souls bringing with them the emptiness and nothing, constantly threatening Heaven's balance because of its direct portal to the Valley which grew increasingly wider as time went by.

-"No, we don't need to," she replied, her voice sounding faint and weak to her ears.

-"Sorry I mentioned it…"

-"Its okay," she countered with haste, not wanting to hear his apologizes.

They used flash steps for the remaining path, each lost in their own thoughts.

Kye wondered when this sudden tension had grown between them. In the centuries she had known him, she had never felt as though she couldn't talk to him and yet, words were trying to push their way through her lips, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out and only a shocking sensation clawed at her parched throat.

-"Yomiko!" Nitsu called out.

Kye half turned towards the woods as she landed smoothly on the damp soil, littered with fallen leaves and pine needles. She could hear them crunch satisfyingly under her wooden sandals.

Sitting on a sharply cut rock, sat Yomiko, cross legged, the black butterfly she had carried earlier fluttered near her head, landing occasionally on her shoulder before beginning its useless flight once more.

-"Are we ready, Kye-sama?" she asked.

-"How many times have I told you not to call me by that suffix? It's Kye, period."

-"Hai, Kye."

She looked at the surrounding woods and frowned.

-"Where's Kerioo?" Kye asked.

-"Oh, he's setting up the last shrines for the protective barrier," Yomiko explained jumping off the stone.

-"Are you ready for your big entry? First time going to the real World," Nitsu taunted, poking Yomiko in the ribs.

She swatted his hand playfully, moving out of reach.

Their joking games sickened Kye and she turned away, feeling uneasy in the light of the moon, hearing Yomiko's bright laughter.

The still night was stirred by a sudden wind, ruffling the trees, sending a few leaves to float down the hill. Kye darted her eyes from side to side, the air stream felt too familiar to be a mere night breeze.

-"It's done," Kerioo said with a smile.

-"That's a relief," she said. "Alright, gather around," she called out, catching Yomiko and Nitsu's attention.

They reached the edge of the hill overlooking the vast Palace. Its structure seemed strange from this perspective, as though it started out from the Main Hall set in its center while random houses and rooms had been added to it in different styles, giving it a magnanimous feel with an eccentric touch.

-"Before we go, I found these," Kye said, pulling out four plain metal bracelets from her sash. "They suppress large reiatsu, making it difficult to track or sense its wearer. It diminishes any unnecessary influence we may have on the Material World."

They each took one and slid it on their wrist obediently and without question.

-"Mine feels a little loose," Yomiko said, watching it slide passed her thumb.

-"Here," Kye said with an exasperated sigh, taking Yomiko's arm in her hand and pushing the bracelet up with the other. It rested firmly on her upper arm.

-"We go to the Material World first, I want to pick up some samples of the Arrancaru's reiatsu before we move in on Soul Society," Kye explained, then turned to Kerioo. "Will you do the honors?"

-"Certainly," he replied, unsheathing his zanpaktou.

He hit the empty space with the hilt of his sword, making a thumping sound.

A small crack appeared in the air, and widened into an archway emanating with a white light.

Kye stepped in first, followed by Nitsu and Yomiko. Kerioo looked out at the Palace one last time before slipping in after his friends, the archway closing behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Material World)

Urahara Kisuke paced back and forth, tapping his cane against the wooden floor of his shop. The light filtering through the windows, with its red and gold hues, shed strange shadows over his gray eyes. He pushed his stripped, bucket hat back with a sly smile, glancing at the young woman sitting on the floor, her back resting against a wall, legs sprawled before her.

She crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest, creasing the fabric of her orange top, following his movements methodically, her golden eyes set on him as if willing to pin him to the ground.

-"What is it, Kisuke?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to have a better look at her.

-"We seem to be in the process of receiving new players to the game," he replied in a polite voice that leaked with sarcasm.

-"Should I warn the others?"

-"Nah, nah," he said, waving his free hand in dismissal while the other rested his entire weight on the cane. "Yoruichi-san, can't you tell? These are good guys."

-"I can scarcely feel their presence," she retorted.

-"Anyways," he said, resuming his earlier pace. "I don't think they want their presence noticed just yet."

She nodded, resting her head back and turned to look out the window.

Urahara stopped his walk and seemed to consider his options before he joined Yoruichi on the ground, placing an arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

-"It's a nice sunset, ne…Yoruichi-san?" Urahara said in a soothing whisper.

-"Hm," she grunted in accord.

So he had guessed right; the Heavenly Guardians must have sensed the imbalances created by the recurring appearances of Arrancaru. Though irresponsible, he thought their intervening would be of much help even if it was conditioned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seireitei)

-"Hinamori fukutaichou, please calm down," a 4th division healer pleaded in a soothing voice.

But Hinamori was miles away from being calm. Her breathing mask had been long ago discarded onto the tiled floor, its echoing ricochets drowned out by her screams.

Even though she could guess where she was, it didn't stop the desperate thoughts breaking her down.

Her trashing didn't last for long as her sleep ridden limbs stiffened and swelled with sourness. Her body stilled, relaxing automatically as the startled shinigami begun to rearrange the bed sheets over Hinamori's frail body.

-"Its okay, I sent a hell butterfly to Unohana Taichou, I'm sure she won't be long," he explained, fidgeting with the cover's edges.

He looked diminished in stature and character; his black bangs framed his sullen face.

His eyes darted from the door to the bed, giving him a jumpy demeanor.

-"I'm sorry," Hinamori said, her voice scratchy and painful against her soar throat.

She felt ashamed of herself for having acted in such a way.

-"Its okay," he reassured. "Anyone would panic after waking from a month long coma."

She stiffened beneath the covers, unsure if she had heard right. How could she have been gone for so long? A month seemed like an eternity and she couldn't believe her dream cycles had lasted that long…it had felt like mere hours.

-"Hinamori fukutaichou, you are awake."

Unohana taichou stood at the doorway previously wrenched open by the panicked 4th division officer. Her voice had a trait of pleasing monotones, matching her facial features that rarely seemed to fluctuate from its soothing smile. Her presence was like a white flag, signaling that everything was going to be alright from here on now.

-"Unohana taichou," the healer greeted, bowing his head.

-"Hanataro, could you please go and fetch me these medical equipments," she asked, handing him a piece of paper from her sash as she approached Hinamori's bed.

-"Hai, taichou," he replied, rushing out through the door.

-"Hinamori fukutaichou, you have slept for quite some time. I should warn you that in your current physical state, forcing your body into movement would be more harmful than reliving. I have a specific treatment for you to aid in the recovery but the main key would be bed rest as ironic as that sounds."

Hinamori laid still, trying to absorb every word the captain was saying. Physical state…movement would be harmful…and the thoughts that were pressuring her…

-"Unohana taichou, please tell me it was a nightmare, that the reason I am here is not because of Aizen…he couldn't have stabbed me…please…I don't know what's going on…"

She started sobbing, letting hot tears run down her cheeks, the action relieving the lump in her throat.

-"Hinamori…" Unohana started, her eyes softening, confirming Hinamori's fears.

-"I can't sense my reiatsu anymore…" she muttered between sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, it's me again. And that was chapter two. Glad we met.

Here is some insight on a few things…

"The five colored shrines of the unmovable one" created by Iemitsu Tokugawa at the suggestion of Buddhist Tenkai in the 17th century.

In their proper location, these five shrines acted as a barrier to keep evil spirits out. They were placed around Tokyo as protection. Though, after the Meiji Era, during the Nationwide Religious reorganization, they were moved so they lost their efficacy.

Meao- Blue (east), Meaka (Red) South, Mejiro (White) West, Meguro- Black (North) and Meki- Yellow (center). (Info obtained off the internet).

This is from where I got the idea for the barrier…

Meanwhile, in the next chapter, there will be a clash, a fight and revelation. Until then…


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, but I do own Kye, Yomiko, Nitsu and Kerioo. Information such as the dusk settings were taken from wikipedia.

(Seireitei)

A shinigami sat at his desk, half slumped on the leather armchair. Three wide screens, all showing a variety of viewpoints from a map labeled: "Karakura Town" illuminated his passive face, bordering languor.

He lifted a steaming white cup to his lips with caution, taking a small zip before setting it back down on his desk, making a face at the bitter taste. He could never get used to this coffee drink Renji had brought back from the Real World, but it was strangely addictive. He found it particularly pleasant when he was on look out duty by himself, like today.

The Technological Office had been cleared on special training orders issued by the Captain Commander himself, though someone had to be left behind to keep an eye on the on goings of the cursed city. He sighed mournfully, he would've rather been outside doing physicals than stuck in a quiet room. They could've at least left him a companion…

The computer suddenly biped, bringing the shinigami to his senses. He felt adrenaline pump wildly through his veins in the hope that his staying behind hadn't been in vain.

This particular alarm was for unexpected openings of a dimensional portal, and he searched the screen for a red dot with avid eyes. After close inspection, he found nothing, though the alarm was incessant. He typed away furiously on his keyboard but found no answers to his questions.

The alarm system had detected something and yet, it did not appear on the screen that any portal had been opened. He shut off the alarm in disappointment, feeling the adrenaline drain from his body, leaving it with a strange hollowness. He slumped back in his chair and took another zip of coffee, setting the cup down with such force; a few droplets stained his white desk with brown specks. Obviously the equipment was failing, he might consider advising Captain Mayuri, though he dreaded it.

(Seireitei)

The sun was still strong, hinting that summer was not over yet. A few fallen leaves glided through the air, carried on a swift breeze. Shinigami walked back and forth, cutting through the immaculate courtyards, their black robes a severe contrast against the white walls of the city. Some carried stacks of papers, others chatted animatedly amongst themselves, their voices a cheer mumble.

Hinamori rested her head against the window's rough edge, feeling it dig in to her tender flesh. She opened it by a crack, letting in only a hint of the life she watched unravel beneath her. She had been dying to see if the World outside had crumbled the same way she had, if it stood on the edge of a knife. Instead, life had carried on and she felt caught between hating it and relishing it.

She would have done anything to stand beneath one of the many trees lining the courtyard, and it hurt. It hurt that instead she was trapped within these walls, as if the accident had set her back to a different timeline and the glass window acted like a barrier, alienating her from the rest of Soul Society, from her former life.

She pressed her fingers against it, willing the glass to shatter beneath her touch. Of course not, she mused in a morose glee, why would anything go her way now?

The surrounding energy felt like a suppresser to her life force, constricting her breathing and jumbling her thoughts until it became so unbearable she shut the window, relieved by the silence it brought.

Her personality was now split into two time frames: before Aizen's attack and after. Like a Yin Yang, there was her former light side and then this new, dark side, when she had reiatsu and now, when it's barely alive…

Her eyes closed by their own accord, and she was surprised at how easy it was to remember the first time she had heard the word reiatsu.

"_An objects' energy,"_ Aizen had said. _"Everyone has Ki. Shinigami are skilled at manipulating their potential energy through willpower to create magic with their reiatsu for example…"_

The idea of kido and demon magic had fascinated her since the beginning of her training and she wondered if he hadn't known how to manipulate her since the first time they had spoken.

He was the one who discovered her potential as a shinigami when she lived in Rukongai. He was the one who had watched over her training. He had supported her and smiled gently at the progress she made. Was it possible that such a man, who had relished in the balance of Soul Society, desired to destroy it all?

The part of her that still clung to him screamed in protest, trashing like a deprived child while she attempted to reason with herself. At times, she feared this turmoil would never end.

The betrayal was so hard to accept, to acknowledge, like the fact that she might never use a kido spell throughout the remainder of her life. That too, had her shocked for words, though she had given up on hope a few hours ago, letting the grimness of her thoughts wash over as she now felt the low rumble of what used to be her reiatsu. Both events felt logically linked; her shinigami days had started with Aizen, it was only natural they would end with him…

There were moments when she couldn't imagine moving passed this stage and the notion it would remain as such pinned her to the ground.

The matter was simple; without Aizen, there was no reiatsu. And without reiatsu, there was no kidou, like a domino effect.

Unohana Taichou had asked her to retain hope as they were still running test on her "situation". But she believed it to be futile. She couldn't sense it, her reiatsu had diminished to the equivalent a pebble and every time she envisioned it as a black hole to fall in to for a kido spell, she imagined her body splattering next to it. The idea made her snicker a few times. She was reduced to grim humor but at least, it was something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Material World)

Kye stepped out of the portal, reiatsu coalescing beneath her feet, steadying her footsteps.

-"There's something wrong," she muttered, watching the setting sun with a steady gaze.

-"What do you mean, I don't feel anything," Yomiko whispered back, searching the grounds below.

-"It's the sun. Haven't you noticed, when we left from Heaven, it was the middle of the night? But here, it's still dusk."

Yomiko quirked an eyebrow in confusion, watching the red haze spilling over the city, a few stars already visible in the sky above.

-"Isn't that…normal?"

-"She has never been to the Material World, Kye. She doesn't know…" said Nitsu, coming to stand beside them.

-"I don't know what?"

-"That the Worlds all have the same timeline. If its midnight in Heaven, it is the same hour in both Soul Society and the Material World," explained Kye, frowning at the fading sun. "This is proof of the imbalance Aizen is causing. The Worlds are sensing the negative energy…and that a King is missing."

-"The King has been gone for a long time Kye…" Kerioo said before being cut off.

-"When was the last time that any of us came down here?" she countered, her eyes turning to him as if daring him to defy her.

Kye diverted her gaze back to the city below. So this was the infamous Karakura Town, with its high spiritual pressure. She could sense it, the reiatsu of every person in the city, it felt jumbled up and fuzzy in her mind, but she could tell what the main attraction was. Karakura was closest to the portals connecting the Worlds; a bulls eye in the Cosmos and the best theme park for hollows. Not to mention those few humans with incredible reiatsu...

-"Let's find a place to stay at," Kye said.

She didn't wait for an answer as she used shunpo to reach the ground, ducking through the dense trees. But, as she touched the moist earth, a sudden wave of reiatsu knocked her down, her body hitting the soil with full impact.

She panicked. It was Yomiko's reiatsu and only one thing could have caused this; the separation of her soul from the bracelet. The sudden relief of pressure on her reiatsu was like releasing an air-pressurized bomb. There was no way in hell someone wouldn't notice them now.

-"Damn it, Yomiko…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya sat on top of a tall edifice. He brought up one leg, folding it at a 45-degree angle, resting his chin on his knee.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a beautiful sunset. The light spilled out over the horizon like a gory massacre. It was reaching its civil dusk, 6 degrees beneath the horizon. The shapes of trees and buildings were still outlined as shadows against the red hues, stars distinguishable in the dark sky above.

He sighed, remembering the days when he sat at the Peach Tree with Hinamori, her incessant chatter entertaining though overwhelming at times. He hated himself, as much as he ran through his mind, he couldn't help but feel hate.

Two years after his graduation and rise to Captaincy, his mother had ordered him to stop seeing her…

_-"It is improper Toushiro, for a member of this family to be seen with such a commoner…" she said, her lips as thin as if they had been drawn with a sharp pencil._

_-"Okasa…stop it," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, deepening his frown._

_-"We are not the Kira family to be gallivanting around with peasants from Rukongai! You have a status and a name, remember that, Toushiro."_

_-"I don't care about such petty little things Mother! She is a great person who will reach high in the ranks of the Gotei 13…"_

_-"But she hasn't yet," his mother cut in. "Our name may mean nothing to you but I still hold some dignity and if you won't stop seeing her, then I will have to use force."_

_He widened his eyes, the scowl never leaving his brow as he waited for the worse._

_-"Stop wandering about with her, or I will make sure she never sets foot in the Court of Pure Souls. She can forget becoming a shinigami!"_

_-"NO!" he screamed rising from his chair, slamming his fist on the low table. "I will not allow it…"_

_-"If you care so much about her, you know what to do, but I will not change my mind, Toushiro and you know I hold the power to do so…"_

Yes, he hated himself for pushing Hinamori away to the point where greetings had become strained and as often as scraps of food in the desert. He hated the fact that the only thing, which had broken the restraints, was not he but the betrayal of her captain. And the admiring looks she had given Aizen thwarted him more now than in the passed decades. Though he thought those feelings would have subsided with time, seeing her face was an immediate reminder of his binding to her. There was nothing more pathetic than pinning after a girl you had rejected with all your might without explanation…

The sun had reached its nautical dusk, barely illuminating the sky, objects barely visible in the far shore. He spotted something above the dense forest and narrowed his eyes. A pinpoint of light that expanded with such a force, a gust of wind followed its eruption. Hitsygaya braced himself, raising his reiatsu as another; more powerful one nearly threw him off the building. As it dissipated, he gasped from the strain it had put on his nerves. Could it possibly another arrancaru or worse…an espada?

He shunpoed off the rooftop towards the forest. Whatever it was, he was not looking forward to facing it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I ended it here but, I don't know when I will update next since I just moved… and I know I said there would be a fight but… that will be for chapter four I swear!!!! Can you guess who will fight whom? Hehehe….


	4. And a fight

I disclaim I disclaim! Bleach is not mine but I re-claim the honor of creating Kye, Yomiko, Nitsu, and Kerioo chan!

I updated sooner than I thought I would…but next week, I will be busy because, well…Uni begins! Hope you enjoy my chapter…I know its long and tedious and something else…. Read and review! Flame me too if you want, though Kye does enough of that.

(Material World)

Yomiko scratched her arm deep in thought. She watched as Kye took a dash towards the ground without another word, shook her head, and gave the setting sun one last glance before pushing her entire weight against the condensed reiatsu beneath her feet. But as the wind hit her body, she felt something warm and solid slide down her itching arm. She turned her head, curious as to what gave her this sensation. Only when the bracelet hung from the tip of her fingers did she assess the situation and close her fingers around hollow air. The bracelet was plummeting towards earth as Yomiko felt in the depth of her gut the liberation of a pressure she hadn't been aware of release her reiatsu.

Her body went limp with exhaustion as the relief faded away, plunging into the empty space. She couldn't summon the strength to even scream as the air wiped her hair loose, and the trees grew ominously closer.

She shut her eyes and waited for an impact that never came. The air compressed her body in a tight hold, halting her fall. Kerioo appeared beside her, his grip tight around her.

-"That was scary, how about we don't try that again, huh?" he remarked with a teasing smile, though she could still see the worry in his gold eyes.

Yomiko snickered as they descended, thinking of the many ways Kye would scream at her for her recklessness. It made her head loll and a heavy feeling, like a hook pulling down on her stomach, was spreading through her adrenaline-ridden system.

-"Where's the bracelet?" was the first thing Kye asked when Kerioo deposited her with care on the ground.

Yomiko was weary of her steps, fatigue weighting down her body along with her words.

-"I…don't…" she started explaining, unsure as to how she would solve Kye's scowling.

-"I got it," Nitsu said, walking passed the trees to where they stood, handing Kye the silver hoop.

Yomiko watched her with interest as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with what seemed to be weariness and an attempt at self-control.

-"I…don't really think I want to know how, or why the bracelet fell off unless it was caused by a third party," she said and looked up with mild hope at both Kerioo and Yomiko. When they both retained blank expressions, she shook her head in disappointment and grabbed Yomiko's arm with unnecessary force, slipping the bracelet back on.

-"You can't remove these bracelets just like that," Kye explained while pulling out white tape from the sash. "You need a vacuum."

-"A what?" Nitsu exclaimed, and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

When Kye was done strapping the hoop to Yomiko's arm, she looked up at Nitsu and lifted a little silver whistle to eye level.

-"This, is a vacuum and…" but whatever Kye was about to say died in her throat as a strange wind caught all of their attention.

Yomiko looked up in surprise. She became more aware of her surroundings as a reiatsu form approached them, the sensation making the hairs on her arm stand on end.

-"He's a captain," she muttered.

They stood still, as if not moving would erase the fact that there were still traces of Yomiko's ki leading the captain to them.

Kye was the first to react, pulling them out of their trance.

-"Let's go!"

Yomiko followed numbly after them. Then, an idea probed at her mind. It was a random extreme impulse she could not even explain to herself, but she knew it had to be done. The situation felt right and so did the idea. The shinigami captain was close behind them as she shunpoed to Kye and before her elder could protest, she grabbed the whistle from her parted fingers and turned back, meeting Kerioo's confused gaze with a reassuring smile.

She rushed through the trees, not stopping even when she heard Kye's outraged protest, not even to consider her or herself for one second, because if she did, she was sure it would halt her, even if it were the right thing to do. So, when the shinigami's reiatsu was so near it was palpable, she blew on the whistle, tearing off the bracelet from her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Material World)

Matsumoto stretched out lazily over the soft carpet, digging her toes luxuriously into its warmth. Orihime was busy in the kitchen; she could hear her scrapping the metal cutlery against the pots, the sizzling sounds and the smell of fried tuna with pineapple chunks tantalizing her nostrils. They were severely overworked these days; arrancaru appeared more often, some powerful, while others seemed to be failed experiments. But she could guess the link between them; Aizen was just testing them, arrancaru and shinigami alike. It was a threatening advantage he held over their heads. In this game, he was the player, the spectator and the puppet master, she could only pray that the roles would switch and soon.

She rolled on her stomach, resting her chin over her hands. Times like these, where she lied down and rested, were an unguarded opening to thoughts of Gin. She wondered what he was up to…if he thought of her as mush as she did of him…

Her thoughts were cut short. The sudden hit of reiatsu left her momentarily breathless. She heard a pot smash on the tiled floor in the kitchen before her cell phone beeped furiously. She flipped it open, watching a red dot bob on the screen, her captain was nearest to the scene and she could see he was already making a move on the situation. She considered staying with Orihime but, by the feel of reiatsu that had just hit her, all trace of laziness was completely erased. She popped a soul candy in to her mouth as Orihime walked into the living room.

-"Orihime-san, watch over my giggai while I'm gone," she called out from the window.

-"Matsumoto-san…"

-"It's better you stay here," she said with a smile before dashing out onto the roofs.

She kept her footsteps light and swift, wondering what could have possibly possessed such a strong reiatsu. It worried her, could this be another of Aizen's arrancar? Or even worse, an espada…she called out into her earpiece urgently.

-"Division 12th, we need the power limit released!"

She heard the other end crackle for a while before someone answered.

-"Matsumoto fukutaichou, there doesn't seem to be a reason for the limit release."

The shinigami's statement brought her to an abrupt halt as she tried to control her shock.

-"A powerful being just appeared in Karakura Town, I…I saw it on the cell phone…"

-"It came out here as well, but the equipment seems to have some sort of malfunction. The red dot only appeared for a few seconds before vanishing again. The town doesn't seem to be in any danger…"

-"But I felt it!" she insisted, almost screaming into the earpiece.

-"I'm sorry but, without evident threat on our screens, we cannot risk it."

Matsumoto was about to add something else, but the line was cut, leaving her fuming.

She flipped her cell phone open once more to confirm what the shinigami had said. Indeed, the red dot was gone but she could still sense a sort of trail in the earth. They would have to fight whatever it was with what they had, she thought as she continued her way to the captain, following the traces of reiatsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was shuffling through the branches, he could hear it coming closer but the earlier mass of reiatsu was nowhere to be found, only a trail remained, as if the earth was absorbing it. He came to a halt at a wide clearing, a river snaking across it. He looked past the slithering water and gasped in surprise.

A shadow moved into the moon's light, revealing a girl not much older than him in appearance. She wore her long, dark hair in a tidy braid; her green eyes sparkled even with the faint light. She sported the same black hakama as a shinigami, but her top was a velvety green corset, ending a little above her green obi sash held by an emerald orb. Pieces of white tape wobbled from her arm, as if something had been torn from there. Though he couldn't clearly sense it, he knew the reiatsu had belonged to her.

She dug her hand into her sash, making Hitsugaya grasp his zanpaktou's hilt, ready to draw at the sign of a threat. She merely pulled out a withered root and held it in her hand for a moment. It gradually stretched, morphing into a long katana, its hilt and sheath ornate with incrusted emerald stones. She set it firmly on the ground and rested her weight against it. He introduced himself in a formal, deep tone.

-"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Division,"

-"It's nice to meet you, Toushiro," she replied with a smile.

He waited for her to give him a name and status but she merely stared at him with a meek smirk.

This girl, he noted, didn't seem like a threat, though he had to remember the reiatsu was hers.

-"Aren't you a little tired from exhausting all that energy?" he inquired, watching her body struggle against her efforts to stand erect.

-"Maybe a little bit," she said.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpaktou and pointed its tip towards her. He didn't like playing games, and he felt that fighting an unidentified enemy was a sort of puppet show.

-"What are you?" he questioned.

-"Not someone you should be pointing a sword at,"

-"What is you're name?"

She seemed to consider the question as she cocked her head to one side. Slowly, she unsheathed her own sword, the scabbard diluting into grains of sand sliding through her fingers to rest at her feet, before she replied in a quiet voice.

-"Yomiko."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Kerioo! What is this child up to now?"

Kye said, her ragged whisper barely audible above the sound of rustling trees.

-"Do you really need to ask that?" he countered in a similar whisper.

-"Why doesn't she ever listen to me?"

Kye looked exasperated to the point where she snapped a twig she had been twirling nervously between her fingers.

They sat quietly for several moments, watching Yomiko un-disguise her zanpaktou, unsheathe it and reveal her name. Kye felt a wave of relief at her not mentioning what they were.

-"You know," Nitsu reasoned, "I think we should have seen this coming."

Kye looked up at him curiously.

-"What do you mean?"

-"That she is doing this for you…" Kerioo replied.

Kye turned and parted a few branches to look at the little girl standing at the bank of a river, facing off a shinigami captain.

-"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she mumbled more to herself than to her companions.

-"Well, watch carefully Kye, so she can prove to you she is beyond shinigamis."

She frowned in Nitsu direction, but he gave no more emphasize on the subject.

-"If she is not dead by the end of the night, I will make sure she never sees another sunrise. This must be allover Soul Society's radar."

-"I bet they are avidly watching with rice balls up their noses," mused Kerioo.

-"Yeah, and not crouching on a dense forest…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hoped that Kye wasn't thinking of intervening. She knew Kerioo and Nitsu would understand, but Kye. Yomiko wanted her to watch, she wanted to show that she was just as useful and powerful, worthwhile taking on this journey.

The idea of having her first official fight felt dizzying, almost unbelievable. In her head, she went through all the forms she had learned over the years, practicing them with such diligence; they felt imprinted in her mind.

She watched the captian shift, bending his knees at the right angle to strike with swiftness. His sword pointing upwards in a standard position that seemed to hold more strength than the wielder wanted revealed. He was short and young, but she was beyond judging people by mere appearances of age or stature. All that mattered was his captain's robe and abilities he would mirror through his swordsmanship. His eyes held a certain spark of wittiness, and it momentarily brought her back to Kerioo's eyes, though these held a different kind of sharp. They felt wise and aged, showing that he partook in no games or illusions.

She raised her own blade, bringing the cross guard up to ear level, holding it parallel to the ground, making sure her elbows were aligned with her arms and hands. She thought of the sword as an extension of her body, and her zanpaktou, as an extension of her soul.

Her feet parted slightly, remembering that balance was everything in a fight and a shift in your resolution could be the downfall of your body. Feet, a foot apart, knees bent at a 175-degree angle, leg muscles tight and ready to move. But most important was attempting to read through your opponents attacks, and never leaving him out of your sight.

That is what she thought of, as their blades met in mid air, grinding metal against metal, creating sparks that nearly blinded her. They flash stepped back, panting as they circled each other and jumped once more to hit their blades. It was fast paced, but never the less; her eyes never left him or his blade as they tried to find an opening against each other. All she could hear was the clattering of the swords, their movements, she imagined were a blur and keeping part of her concentration set on coalescing spiritual power beneath her feet to keep her air born was taking its toll on her movements.

She stepped back and landed firmly on the ground, raising a cloud of dust around her. She cleared it just in time to see him slash through her defenses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya hit the ground with speed but did not slow down as the cloud of dust momentarily distracted his opponent. He could see the opening as he flash stepped towards her, raised his sword and brought it back down with alacrity.

His attack was abruptly halted, but not by her blade which still hung limply by her side. The sand around her had condensed and formed a translucent yet solid shield between his zanpaktou and her body. His eyes were widened by shock and he retreated, watching as it diluted and snaked around her.

-"How did you…" he muttered.

She smiled shyly.

-"My sheath dilutes into sand and serves as a shield when my guard is down. It senses danger."

Hitsugaya frowned and planted his feet firmly on the ground, letting his reiatsu concentrate around him, feeling his power recharge him like a battery.

-"Fine, let us continue."

He ran towards her and dodged her attack, trying to hit her back, only to be met by the strange sand once more. She turned to face him, then disappeared, only to shunpo beside him, slashing his arm, leaving a long cut where the blade had met flesh.

Hitsugaya winced and jumped up into the air, readying Hyourinamru to release its Shikai form.

-"Set upon the frozen heavens," he intoned. "Hyourinmaru!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomiko looked up at him with deepened interest as a dragon made of water and ice emanated from his blade, darkening the clear night sky with gray clouds.

-"A zanpaktou of ice that controls the weather…" she muttered to herself. It sounded familiar…

She let the tip of her zanpaktou touch the ground momentarily, before raising it as Hitsugaya set the dragon upon her.

She barely had time to put up a fraction of her reiatsu as a shield against Hyourinamrus powerful ki. She watched as the surrounding trees were incased in a thick layer of crystalline ice and wondered if it was ordinary for a captain to wield this much power.

Her form flickered, and she reappeared on the other side of the river and concentrated on feeling the earth's energy flow within her, imagining it squeeze into an energy ball at her fingertips. The skin on her hands tingled with power.

-"May the Earth become your wholesome body, Byakko!" she called out.

She let the familiar ki of her zanpaktou snake through her, awakening her senses to a more alert state. Her sword broadened and curved into a half mooned shape, its guard moving to the center of the blade.

The symbol of the earth, an upside down triangle cut across by a line parallel to its base, engraved itself onto the metal, in a similar fashion as when she had tattooed it on her abdomen so diligently.

She looked up to witness his surprise gaze, the dragon circling above him, reflecting in the pool of water. Her reiatsu enveloped her in a green glow, humming softly across the clearing.

-"Taichou!" a woman called out from behind Yomiko.

The young girl turned around to face a busty, woman with strawberry blond hair that cascaded down her back in luscious waves. Yomiko increased her reiatsu and let it overwhelm the shinigami to the point where she fainted onto the moist soil, eyes shut as if asleep.

-"Matsumoto!" the captain screamed out, ready to run at her aid.

-"Don't worry," Yomiko reassured. "She's only sleeping…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel it too, the soft hum of the girl's reiatsu, like a lullaby daring him to fall asleep. His thoughts felt as thick as honey, lips parted, feeling heavy and numb along with his tongue. The energy holding him up was beginning to falter, making his body sag. He could feel the zanpaktou slipping away from him, and only Hyourinmaru's scream brought him back to reality.

-"Hitsugaya, focus!"

His eyes snapped open. He hadn't been aware of them closing. Yomiko remained still, watching him with a peculiar expression.

He wasted no time. Raising his zanpaktou, he slashed through the air, sending an overflowing amount of water in her direction, but she merely dodged it, reappearing at the top of a tree.

She was too fast and his attacks had no effect over her as she possessed a higher amount of spiritual energy. He had no choice; he had to fight her with his bankai.

-"Daiguren, Hyourinmarou!"

The ice dragon fused his body, giving him wings and claws made of ice. He lifted his sword and flash stepped towards her as she widened her eyes in shock.

-"Dragon Hail Flower," he muttered.

The earth suddenly raised, forming into a solid wall. Hitsugaya's katana sunk into is core, freezing the entire wall and shattering it into a thousand crystals.

-"Binding spell 125, restrain, devil's snare," she said, looking up at him with a glint of defiance.

Green ropes burst from the ground, snaking and binding Hitsugaya before he could even react. He struggled against their hold, attempting to slash at the ones around his ankles, but these roots weren't ordinary…they were oozing with an outrageous amount of ki.

They seemed to tighten their grip the more he struggled and Yomiko looked up at him in amusement.

-"Keep moving and they will eventually cut through your flesh."

He froze, and understanding overwhelmed him. He knew now what her abilities were, though it seemed unlikely and even preposterous. Her zanpaktou was an earth type but it seemed to control the element…

-"Byakko doesn't just control earth…it is the Earth's spirit," she answered to his unasked question.

-"Just what exactly are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inhale…exhale….breath….

Wow, I have never written a fight scene and this….kept my fingers skidding through the keys. It was non-stop writing. And sorry I stop it here. But I have to think on a couple things before I continue. Next chapter…their will be more characters introduced and the Heavenly guardians…well I guess Kye's plan just flew out the window hehe….

Oooh, and yes! If you hadn't noticed, The Heavenly Guardian's zanpaktou's are a little different than that of a shinigami's but, I will let Kye and Nitsu explain that in the next chapter.


	5. A request

I disclaim yet again! Kellogg's special K bars are not mine, but I can still eat them.

Bleach is not mine, but someone is giving me the right to twitch it.

Kye and Yomiko like multigrain bars. Nitsu and Kerioo love to read Bleach.

And my four Heavenly Guardians are mine to keep.

Background info: Byakko (White Tiger) Earth (autumn)

Genbu (Black Tortoise) Air (winter)

Suzaku (Vermilian Bird) Fire (summer)

Seiryu (The Azur Dragon) Water (spring)

These are four mythological creatures in the Chinese constellation. Each is associated with a season and a polar direction. These are also associated with the Four Heavenly Kings (its in Asian culture). I'll do more explaining at the end but just so you know, these are the official names of the Heavenly Guardians' zanpaktous.

Well, anyways, this is chapter 5 where much is explained, many get separated, fights are on going and new people enter stage. Read, enjoy and review (but the last one is optional).

By the way, I wrote this listening to Gunther "Naughty Boy"…honestly…it's just weird…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seireitei)

Ukitake Jushiro set his cup of tea on the edge of a low table in the center of the 4th Division's main office. He sighed and relaxed his position, letting his shoulders slump forward in a tired manner, as if he were surrendering to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and opened them once more, surveying the room he had currently been instructed to wait in. Though the walls were bare, the numerous windows, positioned smartly on the south of the room, gave it a warm and safe feeling, looking out to the multicolored gardens. Jushiro smiled to himself before remembering why he was there. He sighed once more and took another zip of tea, feeling its warmth travel down his throat.

-"Unohana Taichou," a placid voice introduced. "May I come in?"

-"Of course," he replied immediately.

Jushiro straightened out his positioning before the captain of the 4th Division walked into the room and slid the door shut behind her.

She reached the low table and sat across from him, folding her hands diligently on her lap. The thick braid tied resting against her chest tickled the top of her hand and Jushiro twitch as he imagined the sensation.

-"The vice captain of the 5th division is in a stable condition," she begun explaining, keeping her serene smile. "She woke up yesterday. Though, something worries me about her and I am not sure if it should be let out just yet…"

Jushiro quirked an eyebrow at the faltering smile she gave him, her eyes filled with a strange worry.

-"What is it?"

-"The channels of her reiatsu have been permanently intercepted, she herself, cannot sense or draw it out," she paused, taking in a steadying breath. "But still, some remains, though not enough for her to be able to continue as a shinigami."

Jushiro nodded, the weight of this new out come heavy on his conscious.

-"Should I inform Hitsugaya Taichou at the least?" he inquired, looking up at her.

-"He may be informed. I hardly believe he would want harm brought upon her…as much as he has pushed her away."

-"That," replied Jushiro, standing up along with the 4th Division captain. "Is another matter he chose through rough circumstances…do you think more time will bring a solution?"

Unohana reached for the door, her white haori ruffling with the sudden waft of air let in by the sliding of the door.

-"I do not wish to lie unnecessarily but there might be something that I haven't caught yet."

Jushiro nodded, following her out of the room into the bustling hallway.

-"May we proceed with your monthly check up?" she offered with a smile.

-"Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten that was the other reason for my visit," he replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seireitei)

The walls of the 4th division building seemed to blend and blur in an array of whites and darks as Kira rushed through the halls, anticipation making him giddy with excitement. He was a nervous wreck. He had been a nervous wreck ever since Aizen's B day, but today felt different because something good and heart warming awaited him at the end of his travel. Hinamori had awakened, a hell butterfly had been sent to each company carrying the information. He had been worried that she would die for his pathetic mistake, and not give him a chance to apologize in a proper manner…but now, the World seemed to have turned over as he smiled like he could make the sun shine even brighter.

Kira stopped at the threshold of her rooms, extending a hesitant hand towards the paper door. He couldn't explain why now, the feelings of nervousness had turned into shy apprehension. He fought against it and knocked at the door.

-"Hai."

The sound of her voice, though weak, sent thrills down his spine. It had been so long since he had heard the clear bells of her tone.

He pulled the door open and slid inside, looking up at her, then down at his shuffling feet.

-"Kira kun!" she exclaimed with surprise and excitement.

-"Hi, Hinamori-kun…" he muttered, pushing himself to smile up at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even with his bright smile, Hinamori knew Kira was disguising something of himself. She watched his blue eyes with nostalgia, remembering the days when they too, shined with bright youth and honesty. He always used to stand at the ready for something that seemed exciting and invigorating to his eyes. Now, times and hardships had hardened them into that of an apology directed at the World and a hate that was mostly directed at himself. Hinamori couldn't remember when this change had happened and she felt shame at that fact. She could only guess that light had gone from him during the years of her devoted fascination for Aizen, a time where even if the World had collapsed, she would not have noticed.

-"Word had spread of your recovery, I wanted to be the first to see you," he said.

-"Arigatou, Kira kun."

She gave him as much of a smile as she could muster in her current state of mind. Though she had felt dead a few minutes ago, his presence seemed to refresh the abysmal air in the room.

Suddenly and without a hint of warming, his smile faltered and he fell to his knees, head bend in an act of deep apology.

-"Hinamori kun…there are no words in this World to proclaim how sorry and shameful I feel for pointing my sword at you…"

-"Kira…kun…"

-"No, please. I thought I wouldn't be able to go on living with myself if you had died…but, your recovery is like a second chance given to me. I am so sorry, you must think of me a monster…"

-"Kira no! I would never think that of you," she proclaimed, outraged and worried at his apology. She bent her head and watched her hands thread nervously…she knew how he felt. "It is admirable, your loyalty and I never blamed you. I was…irrational at the time and I am glad you stopped me from doing yet another foolish mistake…"

He looked up at her, eyes shinning with repressed tears.

-"Hinamori…"

-"So please, you don't have to apologize. If anything, I need to. I am sorry that I was so blind…I truly am…"

They both looked at each other and for a moment, a thread of mutual understanding seemed to tie their gazes to one another, as if their misery had met to uplift them.

The door slipped open, breaking their contact. Hinamori turned and a wave of pain washed over her, settling heavily in her heart. Unohana stood at the door, a paper neatly tucked in her hand.

-"Kira fukutaichou, may I have a moment with Hinamori?" she asked in a soft voice.

-"Hai, Unohana Taichou."

With one last look at Hinamori, Kira walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

-"I have sad news…Hinamori fukutaichou."

If possible, her heart sank even further, its weight constricting the passage of air through her lungs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Material World)

Kye turned away from the fight, suddenly aware of two approaching reiastsus. She stood up and walked briskly to stand behind one of the many trees, leaning against its rough bark.

-"What should we do?" inquired Nitsu, coming to stand behind her.

-"I don't know. Give me a second to think of another plan in these spare seconds," she replied, wracking through her brain with haste.

Her attempts at finding an idea kept being suppressed by the overwhelming stress of having the youngest fighting behind her and an ominous fight approaching them at an alarming rate. She rubbed her temples, sighing in annoyance and muttered.

-"I can't think."

-"Who ever it is, we can take them on…" Nitsu begun.

-"That's not the point! Why are we fighting them? We are on the same side!"

Nitsu nodded, and she looked back at the fight before resting a weary hand on the hilt of Suzaku. She tried centering her feelings, becoming more aware of every particle in the air and the fire she could create just by accelerating them…

-"Aren't we lucky Yumichika?" inquired a sly voice with a hint of self-satisfaction.

Kye snapped back to attention, watching in horror as Kerioo approached the two shinigami that had landed within the trees.

-"I return the compliment," taunted Kerioo, touching his zanpaktou with light fingertips.

-"Hai…what beautiful eyes you have…" marveled the one named Yumichika, flipping a hand through his glossy black hair.

Kerioo cringed at the compliment, shrugging his shoulders.

-"Sure, whatever you say. So, which one will I be fighting?" he asked, starring directly at the bald shinigami.

-"Yumichika, don't be mad but…I'm taking this one, he looks quite…interesting," the bald one said with a smile, a sort of glee making his dark eyes twinkle with excitement.

-"Ah! Ikkaku you always have the most fun…" Yumichika mourned but never the less, backing away from the scene.

-"Kerioo stop!"

Kye stepped out of the shadows, her words interfering with the deathly glares.

-"Nah Kye…let me have this one," he teased.

-"Kerioo, this isn't a game!" she scolded.

-"It is now!" announced Ikkaku, launching towards Kerioo who dodge easily, withdrawing his own zanpaktou.

A slight rustling to her right made her pause the protest she had been about to utter.

-"I guess it's just you and me," the one named Yumichika said, walking towards her, drawing out his zanpaktou.

Kye quirked an eyebrow at his peculiar appearance. Though he seemed good-looking, his eccentric feathers gave him a certain glamour and exoticism she couldn't quite place, but she knew it irritated her.

-"Don't kid yourself, I don't like playing games."

Before he could reply, she flash stepped towards his surprised figure and disarmed him with one swift slap, sending him flying across the floor. He hit a tree with an amazing speed and lay unconscious at its base.

-"Fuji Kujaku has got to be the most annoying, narcissistic sword Kerioo ever made," she mumbled under her breath turning back to Kerioo's fight with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Just what are you?"

Yomiko shuttered at the question.

-"I am not an enemy," she muttered, letting Byakko rest at her side, feeling the cool touch of the blade zip through the thin fabric of her hakama. "Maybe…"

But he gave no time for her to end that sentence. She watched with undisguised horror as he froze the vines and shattered them with a swift raise of Hyourinmaru.

He landed on the frozen ground, scattered with bits of glistening ice.

Yomiko took a step back, raising Byakko once more. How was it possible for his zanpaktou's ki to wriggle through her kido spell?

-"Roots absorb water don't they?" he asked, his voice calm and steady with a new gained confidence. "Every body on earth is composed of a certain amount of water. As long as I have that, it is to my advantage. I can freeze all kinds of moisture…"

He raised his zanpaktou. Yomiko flinched and readied herself for another hit of ice and water. Instead, a new incantation was uttered in the same cool voice that chilled her to the bone.

-"Thousand Year Ice Prison."

One after another, pillars begun to materialize with crackling sounds around her. She gawked; dread replacing her earlier sense of confidence. Her mind was going blank, unable to grasp any scenarios or forms that will help her out of the prison he had trapped her in. The earth beneath her feet was incased in a thick layer of ice and she could barely sense its ki. Though she tried to refocus her attention, the cold that was engulfing her senses numbed her thoughts. She felt the butterfly Kerioo had given her the day before flutter uncomfortably at the nape of her neck.

Yomiko closed her eyes, awaiting the impact of ice against her skin, but nothing came. The sudden gush of wind that hit her made the ice around her shatter. When she opened her eyes, Nitsu was standing between her and Hitsugaya who stood gaping in utter shock at her brother's sudden appearance.

-"Nitsu…" she whispered.

-"It's okay. Sorry I was late."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Heaven)_

_Though he had been training for centuries now, Nitsu did not feel confident with his abilities as a Heavenly Guardian. He could not deny that Seiryu was an astounding zanpaktou to behold. It felt more impressive when he held him unsheathed in his hands so he pulled it out, its weight a great comfort in his grasp. The way Seiryu opened up his senses was exhilarating and dizzying. He could feel every ripple of the lake before him, every vapor in the air, even the dripping of a far away fountain. He closed his eyes and let all the scattered ki gather up within him._

_Lately, his strength had weakened and his progress slowed. A few days ago, he had been able to sustain the lake frozen, liquefy it and vaporize it before returning it to its original state without a sweat. Now, the mere freezing process made him pant with unexplainable fatigue. _

_He opened his eyes once more and concentrated on the body of water before him. The lake had a vast perimeter and depth, its volume of water unimaginable. He lifted Seiryu, concentrating on every particle, making it bend to his will and watched as the surface frosted over and begun traveling deeper. But as much as he tried, the ice did not reach the bottom. He sighed with disappointment. It didn't make sense that his reiatsu would weaken so abruptly in such a short amount of time. He had considered going to Father but He seemed distracted and busy the scarce times they had crossed path in the Palace…_

_Nitsu slowly let go of the kido, relaxing his body but still sensing the water slowly defrost. Maybe he needed more practice…_

_Something caught his attention at the opposing end of the lake and he immediately shuttered with fear. Yomiko, the little girl Father had brought a few days ago was running with enthusiasm towards the frosted lake. He screamed out a second too late as the girl stepped onto the unstable ice. Time seemed to freeze as the ice cracked from beneath her feet outward and with a sudden motion, she plunged into the water, a scream dying in her lips. _

_So many thoughts crossed his mind at once, he couldn't think anymore. Immediately, almost like an instinct, he shunpod across the water searching for her body. When he felt her presence, Nitsu willed the water to rise, depositing her limp body on the lake's shore before letting go of the magic. _

_Her lips were pale blue against her white skin, black hair in tangles around her small face. He picked her up gently, as if she would break like the ice cap she had stepped on a mere minute ago and shunpod towards the only place he knew; the Palace. _

_He burst through paper doors and immediately felt for Kye's reiatsu. She was in her study and he rushed to the gold plated doors and threw them open. _

_She glanced up at him from her desk, annoyance at his sudden disruption apparent in her crimson eyes. But there was no time for jokes. _

_-"Kye," he uttered in one short gasp. _

_Her eyes widened with what might have been fright or worry at the sight of Yomiko's damp body and low spiritual pressure. She stood up, throwing her chair back as Nitsu placed the young girl on her desk and backed away, watching as Kye placed her small hands over her body, a warm glow emanating from her palms. _

_-"Nitsu, may I have a word?" _

_He jumped at the sound of Father's cunning deep voice and turned to meet his steady gaze. He hadn't even noticed his presence. _

_-"Hai…" he replied uncertainly, following him out of the room, panting with the after effects of adrenaline rush. _

_Father shut the door after them and turned to face Nitsu. Though he always retained a witty smile, his eyes had gone abnormally serious._

_-"Gomen na sai, Ottosa-sama," he immediately apologized, bowing low. "I was careless."_

_-"I know you are sorry Nitsu," Father said in a dismissive tone. "That, however, is not why I asked to have a word with you."_

_Nitsu straightened up, looking vaguely confused. _

_-"I have a request, a favor I would like you to do for me…"_

_-"Anything," the boy blurted, much to his Father's amusement._

_-"Make me a zanpaktou," he said in a quiet voice. "Make it with the stones that grow in the Northern gardens…"_

_-"But that's almost impossible," Nitsu protested without thinking, then regretted his words. _

_-"Ah, there is the key word, it is 'almost' impossible, but not a 100 per cent. Nitsu I beg of you. You are the only one that can make it the way I need it."_

_The unfamiliar plea in his Father's eyes was disturbing and pitiful. Nitsu bowed his head in defeat._

_-"I will do it Father."_

_The content ness and mischievous grin was back on his Father's face._

_-"Good. You will find the instruction on my desk tonight."_

_He turned to walk away but then paused, looking over his shoulder._

_-"By the way, Nitsu, when you develop your Third shikai…use it wisely. Something like today may happen again..." _

_The boy nodded, watching as his Father kept on walking down the hall…_

He knew this wasn't a situation the King had pointed out such a long time ago, and even if Yomiko got upset with him, watching the fight take such a sudden turn awoke an apprehensive feeling in his gut that made him twitch with anxiety as his mind refocused on the present and he dashed towards the clearing, Seiryu at the ready.

Why was it that that sword seemed so familiar?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seireitei)

_-"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, why is it you like to come to this tree?"_

_Hitsugayas' eyes slitted. "It reminds me of an old chinese folk tale…"_

_Hinamori coked her head to one side and watched him with shadowed fascination as he went on in a gruff voice. _

_-"It's a story about the level of loyalty each character had towards their family, friends and superiors and how it defined them as good or bad people during those times, when Confusian was a major way of living. Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu took an oath of brotherhood under a peach tree."_

_He turned his head to watch her expression and she blushed, shyly looking away. _

_-"It…it reminds you of loyalty?" _

_-"Something like that," he replied in a vague voice, not taking his eyes off of her._

_Her blush deepened._

_-"Its also a fruit that was said to bestow immortality."_

_-"I see…"_

Hinamori forced her eyelids apart, blinked and closed her eyes once more, sighing in exasperation. Hours had gone by after Unohana's results. She remembered crying and screaming when she had been left alone, the strain taking a toll on her strength. She guessed she had fallen asleep after that. She sighed once more…

Though it had been decades since she had last spoken to Hitsugaya Taichou, she couldn't help her thoughts straying to memories of their times together. Even if those times were so long ago, and much had happened since then, they were still fresh in her mind. She tossed and turned in her bed before breathlessness and fatigue got the better of her and she lay still once more.

The memory of his anger and rash reaction to her injuries was something that intrigued her. He had laid down his life just to avenge her. After his pushing her away, after the insults and cold glares, why would he be so bothered by her death? He couldn't still harbor feelings for her; she had lost hope a long time ago.

It didn't matter anymore, if he was a noble or if she was a vice captain, without reiatsu, her profession as a death god was over and it wouldn't be long before the report was made to Captain Commander Yammamoto of her situation and the sentence would inevitably take her back to the slums of Rukongai.

A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another and another until she found herself sobbing uncontrollably, stifling her cries against the bed sheets. This was no good, crying wouldn't bring back Hitsugaya or her reiatsu, it just made her seem weaker than she already was and she hated it, all of it. The fact that she had been duped with such ease, that she had run back to the arms of a traitor without a second thought of common sense. That Hitsugaya had nearly died because of her stupidity…that someone had to actually come and rescue her…

She threw the pillow across the room and it hit the opposite wall with a muffled thump before sliding down and resting on the white tiled floor. She breathed heavily, feeling the unfamiliar weight of her hair against her shoulders. She turned her attention to the window. Someone must have opened it while she slept. It annoyed her; she didn't want to hear the cheerful voices of shinigami. But, as she stood up to close it, her strained ears heard nothing except the howling wind shifting through the branches. Hinamori reached the window seal and paused. The courtyard was completely empty…this seemed unnatural considering the fact that it was midday, the busiest hour in Seireitei.

-"Shinigamis are amusing creatures aren't they?"

Hinamori jumped back from the window, the sudden rough voice shooting an uncomfortable amount of adrenaline through her body. She searched her surroundings, her heart beating hard in her ears, the rush of blood making her waver.

A crow came to rest on the window frame and folded its black wings against his gleaming body. For a second, she couldn't help marveling at its hues of blues and purples. She cautiously stepped back and waited…was it possible for a crow to speak…

-"And you are an amusing shinigami…so would that make you an ironic question mark or a silly girl with no reiatsu?"

-"What are you?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

-"It is of no matter to you. The only thing that you should care about is what I can offer you."

She quirked an eyebrow, puzzled at the crows words and the way his beak clacked every time a word slipped out of it with sly malice and knowledge.

-"What is it that you can offer me?"

-"A solution," he paused, ruffling his feathers. "I know something of use."

-"Who told you I had no reiatsu?"

The crow remained silent, as if considering her question. She dreaded that he wouldn't answer.

-"My master sends me."

-"Your master…"

-"He wishes to help you, and in turn, you should be grateful. He is a man of many talents."

The crow spoke with rude boredom, but his charcoal eyes were fixed on Hinamori's uncertain form. Though his words seemed earnest enough, she couldn't help but meet them with apprehension.

-"How do I know I can trust you?"

She was taken aback by the question more so than the crow.

-"Caution…that is good shinigami girl, at least you learn. Hear me out first, and then I will give you proof that what I speak of is in all honesty, a truth."

She nodded and waited for him to begin. He turned his head here and there, as if considering the best way to tell her.

-"Past the walls of Seireitei and Rukongai, stands a training field that has been hidden deep within the sun scorched lands. It is too far away for any shinigami to sense and too well protected for any machinery to detect. A long time ago, a group of renegade shinigami used it to develop unspeakable powers…it is a place where one who has lost their reiatsu can regain it…Spiritual particles flow with iridescent possibilities…"

Hinamori's eyes widened with stupor and incredulous excitement. If what the crow spoke of was true…

-"Does it have a name?"

-"It has a name, but you will only know of it after completing your training in its premises. My master is its father and only to those whom an invitation is given to can use it. He has seen a certain potential in you…though he keeps all other opinions to himself. So, do you accept his offer?"

The crow cocked its head to one side, watching her reaction with undisguised curiosity. She fiddled with her white kimono, considering the offer.

-"What happens if I decline?"

-"You dare ask," he frowned down at her. "Fine. Since the place is to remain a secret, I am ordered to annihilate you in case of a refusal. But that would greatly displease my master."

Hinamori jumped back, hitting the side of the bed. She felt a pain shoot up her leg.

-"Eh! That is not fair! Then I don't have a choice!"

-"But you do silly girl. You can choose to train or die…there is always a choice, remember that."

She frowned at his sarcastic words and rubbed her sore leg. So, she didn't have much of choice but the offer was tempting beyond anything else. It was a chance to regain what was taken from her…a chance to prove herself…

-"I accept," she replied faintly, unbelieving of her own audacity. "But you said you would give me proof."

The crow suddenly took flight and plunged down towards the grounds. She yelped in surprise and rushed to the windowsill just in time to see him fly up again, something gleaming in his black beak. She backed up a little to give him space to land and stretched her hand out at his offering. He deposited a silver medallion in her hand. It felt cool and heavy to the touch. She brought it up to her face to take a closer look at the engraved markings. It was a labyrinth shaped into a circle with a jigsaw yin yang at its center.

-"Put it on," he said.

She obediently lifted it up and let its weight drop onto her neck and waited. A sudden feeling uplifted her heart, making her take in a deep refreshing breath.

-"You feel it don't you, its presence. That is good, it means all of your spirit pressure isn't completely gone."

Hinamori jerked her head up in surprise at this sudden revelation.

-"It…it isn't?" she asked uncertainly.

-"Foolish child," was his only answer. "Follow the feeling, it will lead you to the training grounds. You have 24 hours before it expires, when it does, know that I will be there to erase your entire existence. It is noon, don't be late."

Without another word, he took flight high into the sky, leaving Hinamori to ponder over her next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Material World)

Nitsu pushed back Hitsugaya with ease, disarming him with a mere flicker of his wrist. Yomiko stepped back, remaining shocked at the unpredicted interruption. From all the people she knew, Nitsu would be the least likely to ever interfere in anything unless…unless it held an importance beyond comprehension.

Histugaya made to recuperate his fallen zanpaktou only to have his feet frozen in place by a wave of Nitsu's hand. He stared, astonishment sealing his lips in a wavering gasp, eyebrows disappearing in his over long fringe.

Nitsu advanced on the fallen sword. Even though he had his back turned to her, Yomiko could tell something was making him uneasy by the tremor of his footsteps and the bent angle of his back. There was something about the sword…

-"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked. His voice was a hoarse whisper, but even in that low tone, it was obvious the approach of foreign hands on his weapon felt threatening to him.

Nitsu seemed to hesitate, his hand barely an inch away from the hilt. Anticipation thickened the night air, both Histugaya and Yomiko stood in awe and apprehension, as if Nitsu's contact with the metal would create an explosion. Then, his fingers wrapped gently around the hilt and he lifted it up to eye level, examining the blade with undisguised fascination.

-"Hyourinmaru…" he breathed against its cool surface.

A chain unraveled from the hilt, a half moon shaped blade attached to its end clattering against the ground.

-"You…" Yomiko started and stopped as Nitsu turned in her direction, a puzzling smile making his lips quiver.

-"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded, still held in place by the ice blocks.

-"Nitsu," her brother replied courtly.

He approached Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru still held in his hand, the chain dragging behind his tall frame. She could feel the captain's flinch. With another flicker the ice at Hitsugaya's feet shattered and melted into thin air.

-"You…you control an element as well," though it sounded like a query, Hitsugaya's tone made it seem like a certain statement. "Water?"

-"We are not enemies," was Nitsu's answer. He closed his eyes and breathed once more against the blade, re-sealing it, the chain disappearing, before handing it back to a confused Hitsugaya.

-"Zanpaktous are interesting beings…" Nitsu begun but held the rest of his sentence as if in apprehension.

Instead, he turned and walked towards a still stunned Yomiko.

-"Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god so long!

So, I know that their zanpaktous had different names but, I was reading something and they spoke of Four Guardians in the Chinese constellation and I researched them and it was so fitting I just had to change it around. Originally, the Guardian's zanpaktous were named after the German words for the four elements.

Sooo…Hinamori is plotting something and with a crow's master…oO In the meantime, Hitsugaya and the Heavenly Guardians have made peace, Matsumoto is sleeping, Orihime worried, Yumichika unceremoniously knocked out and Kerioo is showing his other side…Jushiro and Kira are concerned, Unohana is researching and Maryuri is…well…discovering things…does any of ther story even make sense? And soon…the meaning of the title will be revealed along with other things…


	6. Remember?

The Bodhisattvas Eye, chapter 6: Remember?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach but I do own the ideas in this fic, and Kye, Yomiko, Kerioo and Nitsu.

**Author's note**: I'm sorry for those who read this story for my delayed update. I am in Uni and it takes all of my time and sanity. But now, I'm on Christmas break and updates are long due!

Last time we parted, this is what happened:

'-"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded, still held in place by the ice blocks.

-"Nitsu," her brother replied courtly.

He approached Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru still held in his hand, the chain dragging behind his tall frame. She could feel the captain's flinch. With another flicker the ice at Hitsugaya's feet shattered and melted into thin air.

-"You…you control an element as well," though it sounded like a query, Hitsugaya's tone made it seem like a certain statement. "Water?"

-"We are not enemies," was Nitsu's answer. He closed his eyes and breathed once more against the blade, re-sealing it, the chain disappearing, before handing it back to a confused Hitsugaya.

-"Zanpaktous are interesting beings…" Nitsu begun but held the rest of his sentence as if in apprehension.

He turned and walked towards a still stunned Yomiko.

-"Let's go."'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Heaven, a hundred years back)._

Tall, white mountains stood before Nitsu, their peeks grazing the clouds above. The sky extended past their form into endless blue as the earth beneath his feet, ragged and rough, was a pale desert stretched on either side of him.

"The Kitora mountains of the East," he whispered, his voice worn by his prolonged silence. It had taken him three months to arrive at the base of these mountains and he felt a sense of relief mingled with apprehension as he watched them against this odd back drop. He tightened his beige cloak over his shoulders before marching onwards.

There was no wind to lift the particles of sand and yet, they seemed to be everywhere, blinding him, prickling the skin on his face and making his mouth stale and dry. But, he knew it was an illusion caused by the "Mirage of the desert", an old trick to fool intruders who searched for the properties of the mountains. And though the illusion should have been harsher, Seiryu, the guardian of these mountains, granted him a safer passage.

As he approached the reflecting glow of one mountain, the illusion vanished, letting him straighten and open his eyes wider than slits. He stood in awe for a long time, watching the true form of the mountain. It was completely made of crystal quartz; the light of the sun beyond it cast a shower of rainbows against its surface as the light was split into spectrums. He walked the remaining distance and when he was finally inches away from the crystals, he laid a hand on its jagged surface, feeling the minerals' distortions and pyramid like shapes jab his skin.

He then reached into his sachet, pulling out a yellowed paper, crinkled and worn with the travel it had endured. He studied the writing on its surface, frowning in concentration; Father's handwriting was difficult to decipher.

_The best quartz you can find are the pure and untouched minerals at the pick of the Kitora Mountains (any mountain will do)…_

He sighed. The prospect of climbing this tall mountain after walking for three months was exhausting enough to weight his limbs down with dread.

-"Seiryu, I need some help here…" he muttered, touching the sword hanging from his obi sash.

-"You are a lazy being…" the dragon's voice echoed in his head, deep like a thunderous roar.

-"You obviously didn't walk through half of Heaven."

-"No, but listening to your thoughts makes me weary…"

Nitsu sighed once more.

-"I thought you were my friend, my amigo, my right hand…"

-"I am more than that…"

Nitsu closed his eyes. Quartz, the holy mineral of the water element, frozen and crystallized, could not be allowed to be bended by his will, but, they stood near the eastern shores, lined by miles of clear blue ocean, and that, he could control.

-"With your help of course."

The water slithered beneath his feet, coalescing into a solid disk that rose to the sky, stopping at the mountain's peek.

-"I am your sword, your shield and part of you."

-"I know," replied Nitsu, a serious look upon his deep blue eyes.

From up here, he could see the ocean, sparkling as if sprinkled with glitter, extending so far and wide it joined as one with the sky. Though it should have made him feel small and unimportant, the grandeur of the scenery gave him strength and a sense of greatness, as if he were a God.

He pulled Seiryu out of its sheath and began cutting at the mineral.

Maybe this made him a God, a wielder of an element and creator of a sword so vast that it will wield and yield the power of a soon to be shinigami. But for now, he cut through the quartz, because it would be a long time before he saw and witnessed just how much of a God he could be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Seireitei, same time) _

A young boy strolled down corridors of polished wood, white hair sticking up around his scolding face like a dandelion. Clad in an expensive kimono, proof of his family's nobility, he turned corridor after corridor, his thoughts settled on the muffled sounds of his footsteps. He felt numb and devoid of emotions, robbed of any sense of time or space, where it was only him, him and the voice resonating in his head.

-"I am…you shall listen to me boy, for what I have to say is important, my name is…"

-"Your name is what?" he thought back, his voice flat.

No answer came and he dismissed it. He knew what this meant of course, having been raised in a shinigami family. This was the manifestation of his reiatsu, his power, his ki, whatever they called that which made him great and gave his family a waive of relief.

He turned another corner and halted in front of a large paper door. This meant the end of frightful looks, of weary smiles and half hidden doubts. This was his passage to the Shinigami Academy and possibly, to a life of servitude in the Gotei 13.

He slid the door open.

-"Hitsugaya-sama," bowed his mother.

He bowed back, and then shut the door. Formalities between him and his parents were an everyday practice that widened the gap between them. Greetings filled with honorifics and bland stares made him wish the ice in his heart would harden enough so he wouldn't feel the pain of losing something he never had.

-"The Academy honors us with a request for you to attend, and you in turn, shall abide by that request and add respect to this family."

It wasn't a choice, a wish, a hope for more. It was an order said in the coldest of tones, as if a threat wrapped in hard candy.

-"Yes, mother."

She nodded with expected approval, the smile she gave him was a sever line slashed across her face.

-"Good, you will not need to attend the examinations as such foolishness is reserved for those who have to prove their worth. Your education will begin in a month time."

-"Yes, mother."

His answer had turned to monotones, automatique in their way of pleasing the tasks expected from him.

-"You may take your leave."

He bowed before retreating back to the halls. His heart was hammering against his chest, nearly choking him. He ran towards the gardens, the voice speaking once more.

-"My name is…"

As he slumped against a cherry tree in full bloom, he panted loosing himself in the voice, the power within him, the other him which was vast with something he could not quit grasp, but as the voice pushed on, getting louder and louder, reaching the peak of a roar, he could almost see the plains of ice, the snow flakes falling, the grey skies and the white mountains.

-"I am Hyourinmaru."

**Author's afterwords: **Short update but poignant, lol. I'm making my own timeframe here, this scene took place 100 years ago. Something to explain: in this World, the time lines of Heaven, Soul Society and Earth are the same, the same time elapses. It is the lifespans that differ. A 100 years for a human is a lifetime while a hundred years for the after life is a whisper in the wind.

Next update will come as soon as possible, I am on Christmas break and therefore, can dedicate more time to this. Ja ne.


	7. When peaches die

**The Bodhisattvas eye chapter 7: When peaches die. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but Nitsu, Kerioo, Yomiko and Kye are mine and so is this story's side idea.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! As promised, the updates just keep coming.

Well, last chapter was a flash back of Nitsu and Hitsugaya, don't worry though, I won't bore you with more of those…soooo…this is what happened a while ago with Hinamori:

_-"But you do silly girl. You can choose to train or die…there is always a choice, remember that."_

_She frowned at his sarcastic words and rubbed her sore leg. So, she didn't have much of a choice but the offer was tempting beyond anything else. It was a chance to regain what was taken from her…a chance to prove herself…_

_-"I accept," she replied faintly, unbelieving of her own audacity. "But you said you would give me proof."_

_The crow suddenly took flight and plunged down towards the grounds. She yelped in surprise and rushed to the windowsill just in time to see him fly up again, something gleaming in his black beak. She backed up a little to give him space to land and stretched her hand out at his offering. He deposited a silver medallion in her hand. It felt cool and heavy to the touch. She brought it up to her face to take a closer look at the engraved markings. It was a labyrinth shaped into a circle with a jigsaw yin yang at its center._

_-"Put it on," he said._

_She obediently lifted it up and let its weight drop onto her neck and waited. A sudden feeling uplifted her heart, making her take in a deep refreshing breath._

_-"You feel it don't you, its presence. That is good, it means all of your spirit pressure isn't completely gone."_

_Hinamori jerked her head up in surprise at this sudden revelation._

_-"It…it isn't?" she asked uncertainly._

_-"Foolish child," was his only answer. "Follow the feeling, it will lead you to the training grounds. You have 24 hours before it expires, when it does, know that I will be there to erase your entire existence. It is noon, don't be late."_

_Without another word, he took flight high into the sky, leaving Hinamori to ponder over her next move._

Now, onwards I say!!!! Muahahaha! (Yeah…I'll just go stand over there now…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Seireitei)_

Hinamori looked herself over in the mirror, frowning at how thin and frail she had gotten. Her eyes followed the sleek, black fabric of her kimono and hakama which composed her shinigami uniform. Tobiume hung limply from her sash, and she had strapped on her armband bearing the fifth division symbol and rank number. She sighed and traced her division's insignia before slipping her fingers between the knots and untying it. Wherever she was going, there would be no need for this, nor did she want to have a need for it.

She placed her armband on the neatly made bed with the same delicate manner used to handle a crystal glass. A stray tear run down her cheek.

-"Baka," she muttered, whipping it off. "Why am I crying? It's not as if I am never coming back."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she patted her moist eyes with the hem of her sleeve. Her hand strayed to the pendant around her neck.

-"He is a man of many talents, ne? I hope he can make me stronger…"

She turned back towards the mirror. There was one last thing she needed to do before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Ah, Kira-kun, please take a sit."

Kira bowed his head nervously before taking a sit across from the thirteenth division captain. He wondered what Ukitake taichou wanted with him.

-"How is your division doing?" inquired the captain, a small cough straying from his lips.

-"Fine, well, as fine as a division can go without a captain…" his words faltered and he fell silent.

Actually, it was overwhelming. It wasn't his division that felt overwhelming per-say, but it had more to do with his inner chaos and guilt. His World felt changed, well, it had changed. But, there were two kinds of changes he could think of; there was the one where the World turned upside down, but you still had your friends to support you. Then there was the sweeping hurricane which stole your support base in the blink of an eye. He had lost Hinamori, Ichimaru taichou and Renji in one fell swoop. Hinamori was in the hospital, Ichimaru was…gone and Renji was in the Material World with his new best friend, which left him, alone. Completely alone to deal with his demons…demons he was ready to face…

-"Kira?"

The vice-capatain snapped out of his reverie. As if pulled out of warm water, reality felt like the cold wind that hit after the comfort.

-"H…hai."

-"General Yamamoto has ordered that, for the time being, the fukutaichous of the 3rd division, 5th division and 9th division be appointed as replacement captains."

Ukitake taichou paused, as if giving Kira time to digest the order, but the vice captain only nodded in acknowledgement.

-"Of course, their might be a problem concerning the 5th division, seeing as it has been deprived of a captain and vice-captain…"

-"But, Hinamori will come back," Kira interrupted.

-"I…yes, well, she needs to recover first, which might take a while."

-"Hinamori _will_ come back."

He could see Ukitake Taichou's surprise in the way his eyes widened and his dark eyebrows shot up. Couldn't the captain tell that he wasn't willing to loose another comrade?

The captain regained his composure, regarding Kira with certain weariness.

-"Kira, I know it is difficult to loose friends and comrades, but, you must let time heal things over. Don't worry, as captain of your division, you will have the support of your officers."

Ukitake taichou flashed him a smile that strangely settled his nerves.

-"Yeah, I guess so," he said in a half deflated tone.

Hinamori would get better though, even if he had to force feed her, and drag her out of bed. Even if he had to give his life for her because, no matter if Commander Yamamoto did not hold him responsible for Hinamori's condition, no matter if Matsumoto forgave his foolishness…no matter if even Heaven saw him as a Saint; he would never be able to forgive himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(In Mayuri's office)_

-"A temporary malfunction of the equipment you say…_my_ equipment?"

The shinigami who had been left on duty during the 12th division war training shrunk back into his seat, trying to put as much distance between himself and his inhuman captain.

-"W…we…well, you see…th…the alarm sounded…b…b…"

-"Speak more clearly you babbling buffoon!" Mayuri scolded.

The officer cleared his throat, fidgeting uncontrollably.

-"The alarm sounded, taichou, but no dot appeared…"

-"And then a vice captain contacted you on the sighting…"

-"Feeling…"

-"Don't interrupt me! And asked you for a power release and you denied it because, according to you, _all_ of my equipment is malfunctioning?"

The threat in those words flattened the shinigami's mind, his heart thundering at a surreal rhythm.

-"I…w…well…"

Mayuri neared his face to mere inches from the shinigamis', touching nose to nose, a wicked smile set on that frightful black mask. He looked progressively insane as the seconds flew by.

-"You lost me the chance to discover, and observe new specimen."

-"But…there was nothing…"

-"Don't be such a fool, the 6th division just got warning from that red headed vice captain that an 'ryoka' presence had entered into the Material World." The shinigami went white. "So unless you think that they are all wrong, I suggest you start gathering yourself out of that chair and finding me as much data as possible on those 'ryoka' beings before I stick something unpleasant up your…"

-"Mayuri-sama," interrupted a shy voice.

-"What?!" the captain replied rudely, turning towards the slender figure of his vice captain.

-"There has been confirmation from Matsumoto fukutaichou of the sighting of two or more 'ryoka' beings. Here is their full description and a report on their sighted powers."

She handed him a stack of papers which he snatched out of her grasp. He scanned each page, stalling on the foggy pictures of the two 'alien' beings. A good thing he had installed cameras on those communicators, and an even better thing someone thought of using it.

He had an idea as to what they could be, though he wasn't entirely sure, but, if they were, the idea was uplifting and exciting. New specimens to study…

-"Nemu, go to the library and search for any documents concerning the Heavenly Guardians and you," he said turning towards the shinigami who sunk back in his chair. "Go help."

Nemu extended a hand to retrieve the papers from her captain but he merely dropped them inches from her hand, the papers scattering on the metallic floor.

-"Look what you have done you clumsy, useless thing," he scolded before turning away.

She bowed her head in apology, and proceeded to pick them up.

The shinigami, left unattended, could not resist to pick under the vice captain's skirt, whom wore it at such a short length, it was a tease to not look.

-"What makes you think that I won't be impaling you with something unpleasant if you don't stop looking at me?"

She regarded him with such a numb and dangerous smile, he recoiled passed his seat towards the exit door.

-"I'll begin the search….vi…vice captain…" he stammered before dashing out of the control room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hospital room)_

Strands of dark hair coiled on the wooden floor like black snakes. Hinamori stood up with handful of stray locks and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The reflection that met her caught her senses off guard, as if even _she_ couldn't recognize herself.

-"Hooooee…."she whispered. "I look like a boy."

She discarded the hairs on the floor, dismissing the fact that she had just spent a solid five minutes gathering them up, and passed a trembling hand through her new short, spiky hair.

-"I look almost like…Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya-kun…"

She felt enthralled by the face that met her. Delicate features, soft skin and a frail body. The look in her eyes, though passive, had a sort of fierceness she hadn't noticed before, as if a fire burned deep within her, threatening to unleash at any given moment. But for now, it lay dormant beneath thick layers of doubt and fear.

She wrenched herself away from this alien figure, dazed and confused, her hand flew instinctively to the pendant the crow had given her.

-"A man of many talents…"

She picked Tobiume off the ground and walked towards the window. As she sheathed her sword and watched the sunset, she pushed the glass open. Even though she should have still felt weak and frail, a new strength seemed to emanate from within her.

-"No more barriers, no more illusions, and no more hiding," she whispered into the wind before jumping down the ledge into the empty courtyard and down the roads she shunpod, until she reached the gates of the Court of Pure Souls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author after thoughts:** I don't think that it has been really well seen, the way that Kira must have felt after the Aizen turmoil. I mean, aside from feeling guilty and sort of like a Judas, he must feel quite lonely to have all his friends dash into different directions.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Now we will discover where this training grounds are…and Soul Society might discover that…well, the Heavenly Guardians are in the game.


	8. Consequences

**The Bodhisattvas Eye, Chapter 8: **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor its characters, but I do own Nitsu, Yomiko, Kerioo, and Kye and the crow…oh, right, and the side dish idea of this story…

**Author's Random Babble before the story:**

"You say I let you down, you know it's not like that.

If you're so hurt, why then don't you show it?

You say you lost your faith, but that's not where it's at.

You have no faith to loose and you know it."

I was listening to "Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan (or something like that).

I am trying to reach Chapther 10 before school starts. I guess I could if I write one word per page I'd reach my goal…no, I'm joking of course. That would be ridiculous. Or would it…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World)_

Hitsugaya Toshiro leaned against the bark of a tree, the night air felt cool and refreshing. A frown creased his silver eyebrows, blue eyes closed in concentration. He crossed his arms over the rise and fall of his chest, feeling his heart beat rhythmically against the muscles of his forearms.

The whole situation was a jangled mess with no logic. He pushed forth fresh memories of the young girl and his earlier sparring match.

_-"What is your name?"_

_She seemed to consider the question as she cocked her head to one side. Slowly, she unsheathed her own sword, the scabbard diluting into grains of sand, sliding through her fingers to rest at her feet, before she replied in quiet voice._

_-"Yomiko."_

She had possessed one of the most powerful reiatsus he had ever been exposed to, which had the power to induce sleep upon anyone exposed to it, as he had witnessed with Matsumoto…and himself. And, her zanpaktou allowed her to control the element of Earth, which in itself wasn't unusual since there were water and fire type zanpaktous in Soul Society. But hers felt different, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

She didn't feel like an Arrancaru…nor had her companion. Another set of questions sprang to his head as the image of the young man sprang in the back of his eyes, his words even more puzzling…

"_Zanpaktous are interesting beings…"_

Nitsu…who had control over water and ice…much like himself. And, he had been able to seal and unseal Hyourinmaru's form, which was unheard of, if not impossible in Soul Society. No shinigami had control over another's zanpaktou, it was like having control over someone else's soul. The thought made him weary. What could he have meant by that statement?

-"Taichou," his vice captain called out from her sitting position.

She had been asleep, just like Yomiko had reassured him. When they had run off, he had found her snoring lightly at the base of this same tree.

-"Mmm…" he grunted, opening his eyes.

-"Did you get a chance to talk to them?"

Hitsugaya's gaze was cast off into the distance, remembering their parting…

_-"Let's go," Nitsu ordered to the stunned girl._

_Her sheath materialized and she rearranged her sword on her waist before joining Nitsu._

_-"Wait!" Hitsugaya screamed out as if he were ordering one of his subordinates. _

_Nitsu turned to look at the young captain and smiled._

_-"We'll be back," was all he said before disappearing. _

_With a small smile, Yomiko followed suit. _

Hitsugaya sighed.

-"No, all I know for sure is their names."

-"Well, I sent their recordings to Mayuri taichou along with a picture," she said in a matter of fact tone.

-"You were asleep, you didn't even see them," Hitsuaya countered, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

-"It's these new phones the 12th division supplied. Did you know they have a built in image capturing device as well as an image recorder? It captured the whole fight! They're so cool. And you looked so kawaii fighting the ryoka girl!"

He grunted, pushing himself off the trunk. He was grateful for his vice captain's cunning ways but her compliments were unsettling to his mood.

-"Eeeh! What was that? They just run off like frightened rabbits! I was having a blast fighting off that Kerioo guy!" whined a gruff voice from across the clearing.

-"You are one to complain, I was knocked out cold without a second thought. Personally, I think they were disgraceful," came a second voice.

Hitsugaya sighed again, recognizing the voices of Madarame and Ayasegawa.

-"Are you two alright?" he asked, even though he dreaded the answer.

-"Alright?! My opponent back out on me!"

-"I was shamefully discarded; it was the ugliest fight I have ever seen!"

As they reached him and Matsumoto, Madarame's expression turned from outrage, to concern as he regarded Hitsugaya. This made him raise an inquiring eyebrow.

-"Taichou, who were they? More importantly, what were they?" his tone was serious.

This was what Hitsugaya found most interesting about the shinigami. Though rude and violent, he seemed to retain some sensibility and a perceptive nature, especially when the seriousness of a matter deepened.

-"I don't know. But Matsumoto has sent some data to Soul Society. They might have some answers."

Madarame nodded and turned away from the captain.

-"What should we do?" inquired Ayasegawa.

Though he hadn't fought, Hitsugaya noticed a bruise forming on the side of the shinigami's face, and a small rivulet of blood trailing down his neck.

-"Let's go back to Orihime's apartment; there is nothing left for us here."

-"Hai," they responded in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Soul Society)_

-"So far, my disguise has worked," Hinamori muttered to herself, ducking her head in fear that someone might recognize her delicate features.

Did she really look _that_ much different with short hair? So far, even officers from her division who had been close to her did not even look back when she passed them. Silently, she was glad to not have developed outrageous breast like Matsumoto. That would have been…inconvenient.

-"Hey you!" someone called out.

She quickened her pace, hoping that the call hadn't been directed at her.

-"Where do you think you're going?"

She felt a hand grasp her thin shoulder in a death grip, forcing her to turn around. Her heart was beating so fast, she feared it would jump out at any moment and divulge her secret. Had one of her officers seen through her disguise? Now that she thought about it, maybe cutting her hair wasn't good enough, maybe she should have colored it, even shaved it all off, or…

-"Aren't you supposed to be training with your division, where you going?"

She had never seen the man facing her. Tall with a strong built; he had eyes that shined with the desire to crush.

-"I…I was sent to pick up a package from…" she racked her brain for a division that was down this street. "The 13th division," she declared almost in triumph.

The shinigami regarded her suspiciously.

-"You shouldn't try sneaking out of training. For a guy, you look like a shrimp that will get crushed in the up coming war."

Oh Kami, what would she do if he dragged her to his division?

-"Hurry, I'll be waiting," he said, lifting his hand off her shoulder.

She sighed discretely, thanking the moon, sun, stars, whomever and whatever, for her luck as she turned around and dashed down the street.

She was surprised at how fast she had come up with a lie. She slowed down to a fast walk. Did this mean that she was becoming like Aizen taichou, deceptive and full of masks?

No, lying once was fine. And, this is for a good cause, so she can grow stronger so she can help everyone in the war. But, was this train of thought any different from what Aizen taichou might have wanted…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World)_

Kye slapped the palm of her hand against a tree trunk, splintering it deep to its heart. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yomiko jump in surprise, a shadow of fear crossed her emerald eyes. She withdrew her hand, feeling the burn of the impact on her reddened skin.

She felt a sort of fury boil within her as she turned to look at her little sister. It wasn't the first time she felt, usually, it manifested every time Yomiko was near her. She couldn't explain it. Or maybe she could, but she preferred not to go deep within her to find the answer to those feelings. It seemed that if she did, the anger would dissipate and right now, she didn't want it to move an inch.

-"What were you thinking?" she asked, her voice a threatening whisper.

Yomiko shuddered, fumbling with the hilt of Byakko.

-"Answer me!" Kye commanded, as if the girl standing before her were nothing more than a poorly disciplined officer.

-"I…" the girl begun, looking down at her feet with embarrassment.

She wanted to punch some sense into her. The pitiful glances she cast left and right made her want to send her back to Heaven before she did something more stupid, as she always did.

Without thinking, Kye flung her arm forward, but instead of hitting her, she grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted the girl off the ground.

-"Fight me off then, since you think you're ready to do _everything_," she challenged her, forcing Yomiko to look her in the eye.

Doubt, fear, weakness, that was all she saw reflected back to her.

-"No…you're my sister…" Yomiko whispered, closing her eyes as if awaiting an impact.

The answer caught her momentarily off guard.

-"Kye, that's enough!" ordered Nitsu, interposing himself between her and Yomiko, breaking Kye's deathly grip on the girl's garment.

-"Always defending her, that's why she does whatever whims her mind," she retorted to Nitsu's scolding gaze.

That girl… if she stayed with them, all that would come of this would be trouble. People that couldn't differentiate from right or wrong, who couldn't follow rules and laws, who wanted to change the course of things, always stirred trouble. Trouble was the last thing they needed. In her mind, Kye always saw Yomiko getting hurt, that's all she remembered her doing. The anger seemed to subside from her, like liquids beginning to separate.

-"I told you she wasn't ready," Kye said.

-"She is ready…"

But Kye cut him off, a pain rising in her chest.

-"Send her back to Heaven."

Nitsu looked shocked, placing the girl behind him as if trying to shield her in case Kye decided to erupt in flames.

-"No, we need her, she is useful," he answered in cool defiance.

-"Tell me what _useful _outcome came from her sparring with the white haired captain?"

Nitsu looked down, and Kye thought she had won this argument when he looked back up, a strange emotion wavered his cerulean eyes.

-"Because she found the boy who received the sword I made…" he trailed off, looking away from her calculating eyes.

-"_That_ sword?"

-"Yes," the answer evaporating into the atmosphere like smoke.

It felt strange to think of that sword, the last zanpaktou she remembered him making before the King left.

Kye turned away from Nitsu's figure and looked at Yomiko's confused frown, and Kerioo, standing away from them; as if afraid his presence would stir more problems. But when Yomiko's finding of the zanpaktou was mentioned, she could have sworn Kerioo had stirred with unease.

-"Let's go," she suddenly said, pulling each of them out of their daydreams.

-"What about me?" inquired Yomiko, her voice seemed a little stronger, now that Nitsu had stood up in favor of her case.

-"Make another stupid decision and I will send you back to Heaven," she said with finality.

Yomiko's cheerful glance disgusted her. She turned away from them.

-"We're going to the place where the Espada appeared, and then we can go have a little chat with the shinigami you so diligently fought against."

For some reason, every time she yelled at Yomiko, an uneasy feeling rose in her chest, which only intensified her hatred for the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Soul Society) _

Hinamori reached the gates of the Court of Pure Souls, relieved that no more incidents occurred.

Now that she stood in the First District of Rukongai, the necklace seemed to stir with unease, pulling her forward. She followed it, the feeling she had felt when she had first placed it over her neck, though it had pacified with time, intensified as she walked down the streets of Rukongai.

Now that she looked around, memories from her childhood were pushed forward, some fond, others only helped to remind why she had followed Aizen when he had revealed her potential as an excellent shinigami. She shook her head as images of the once sweet captain played behind her eyes. It still hurt to have been betrayed, no matter how much she tried to forget, to tell herself it didn't matter, it still did. His words bore into her like acid burning at the edges of her once cheerful mood.

_-"The degree of pain another can inflict on you only depends in the amount of importance you give him and his power over you."_

Hinamori jumped out of her reverie, looking left and right for the source of the deep voice, and then realizing that it had only resonated in her head. She touched her temples thoughtfully. Was she going mad already? For some reason, the voice had sounded familiar, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't place a face to the voice.

-"Look at that, a shinigami has strayed into our slums!"

She turned around, conscious that she had halted in the middle of a street. Four men, clad in plane kimonos, regarded her with amused disdain, like a cat's eyes before it begun playing with its food.

For some reason, she was reminded of the time Hitsugaya had saved her the day she had come to visit her grandmother after her graduation. Of course, once he had disposed of the attackers, he had turned away from her, without giving her a chance to word her thanks. That was after they had ceased talking.

But now, as more people begun closing in one her, she could hardly believe the white haired captain would come to her rescue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Soul Society, in the fourth division)_

Unohana looked at the vacant bed, fixed neatly as if in an attempt to erase its extended use. Hairs littered the wooden floor beneath the mirror. She unconsciously picked up a few strands of dark locks, feeling their soft texture between her fingers.

Looking out of the open window, into the setting sun, she wondered how this would be seen by the other captains and the commander.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's after thoughts:** Yeah, there is something behind Kye's feelings towards Yomiko aside from their elements just completely clashing.

Nitsu seems glad to have met Hitsugaya, and if you look closely (really closely) you can sort of guess what was the King's request to Kerioo…or not…

Well, hope you enjoyed reading this! School starts next Monday, so I'll try my best to update more.

Next chapter: Hinamori hopefully makes it out of Rukongai, Urahara makes comments, and hey, the Heavenly Guardians might go discuss with Hitsugaya and group!

Argh, I hope this good so far…


	9. Pressure points

**The Bodhisattvas Eye chapter 9: Sleep induced. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or its characters. But, Kye, Yomiko, Nitsu, and Kerioo were created by me, along with the side dish idea in this story. Usage of some Buddhist folklore, mysticism and traditions were also used but distorted somewhat to my liking.

**Author's pre-babble:** _"Every burned book enlightens the World" –Ralph Waldo Emerson._

"_All I can do is be me, who ever that is" – Bob Dylan._

"_We're all in the gutter here, its just that some of us are looking up at the stars" –Oscar Wild. _

_"In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return."- Umm…Bible? _

I was also listening to Asian Kung Fu Generation: After Dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World)_

At first, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't sure why his eyes had snapped open, his body instinctively rising to a sitting position as if struck with lightning. The last thing he remembered was lying back in his bed after coming back from school. He had felt extremely tired, but had still given his homework a shot before succumbing to his exhaustion.

He peered out of his bedroom window, noting how the only remainder of the sun was a reddish strip across the horizon, outlining the shadowy buildings that seemed to extend forever. Time had flown by since he had napped.

Something left him feeling weary with apprehension; the air felt different, heavier, as if the atmosphere had become drowsy with sleep. He jumped out of bed, ruffling his orange hair, trying to straighten out his thoughts.

But, the air wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. The house was unusually quite. Ichigo glanced at his bedside clock; it was 7 in the evening. He strained his ears to catch the slightest of sounds, but there was no bustling of pots and pans from Yuzu, or outrageous banters from his father. Actually, now that he thought about it, no sounds seemed to be coming from the streets either.

He pulled his bedroom door open, running down the hallway to the living room.

-"Yuzu, Karin!" he called out.

The lights were on, so why wasn't anyone answering?

He burst into the living room, scanning the lightly furnished room. He caught Karin's small figure slumped on the deep green couch, eyes shut as if asleep. He rushed towards his sister and grabbed her shoulders, proceeding to shake her gently.

-"Karin?"

The little girl didn't even flinch. She was a light sleeper, why wasn't she waking up?

He put her down, rearranging her position so her body wasn't at an odd angle and proceeded through the house.

He heard the sound of boiling water and shifting vegetables as he entered the kitchen. He gasped at what met his eyes. On the floor lay his other sister, her head pillowed on her folded arms; a soup spoon still clutched in her small hand as if her slumber had caught her by tender surprise.

-"Yuzu…" he said tentatively, kneeling next to her, shaking her small figure.

But, she didn't wake up either. He frowned, wondering what had happened as he picked up Yuzu in his arms, the spoon clattering to the ground. The sudden sound felt uncomfortable in this abysmal silence, like a bucket of cold water thrown over him. He walked back to the living room, depositing his little sister gently on the couch opposite Karin.

What the hell was going on? He looked around the house in search for his father, but the old man wasn't in. He found that odd.

He rushed back to his room, wondering where Kon was and almost smacked himself over the head for not noticing that the modified soul was also caught in a deep sleep.

There was no feeling of a hollow near by, if anything, the reiatsu rate seemed lower than usual and yet, he could feel something…

He checked his part-time shinigami badge, but it wasn't signaling that any hollows had landed anywhere near by.

He knew where he had to go to gather information; there was only one person he could think of in Karakura that would know what was going on. Ichigo pushed the window open, jumping out as he separated his soul from his body and begun hopping from rooftop to rooftop, in the direction of Urahara's Shop, feeling the familiar weight of his zanpaktou on his back.

He wondered if the other shinigmi were aware of this abnormality and he glanced down at the street every so often to confirm his fears. Bodies lay still on the pavements of main streets, cars halted to the side; others had crashed into each other, smoke still escaping the fresh accident no one was attending to. Was this Aizen's doing? Urahara had told them the Orb of Distortion, the artifact that broke down the boundaries separating hollow powers from shinigami powers and vice versa, wouldn't fully awaken until December.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he thought of Aizen and his plans, the repeated attacks the man kept throwing at the city, experimenting, and maybe showing that resistance was futile against his limitless power, as he had proven to Ichigo when he had stopped his bankai's attack using only his index finger during the rescue of Rukia.

He wasn't strong enough, not anymore. He was letting everyone down, just like he had let Orihime and Chad get hurt, they needed him, this town as well, but all he could do was fail them. His resolutions were slipping away as the hollow within him kept eating away at him. At times, it felt almost like a relief to succumb to the hollows untamed power, which seemed just as limitless as Aizen's and yet…he knew it was wrong.

In reality, he was back to square one, the memory of his training with Urahara, so long ago, crept back into his mind…

_-"What a let down…Kurosaki-san," the blond man said, rearranging his striped bucket hat. "After all, there is nothing but fear reflected in your sword…"_

Yes, the same still applied, after the Espada incident, all he could think of was how, when he dodged, he was afraid of being cut, when he attacked, he was afraid of cutting, when he released his power, he was afraid of the hollow within him…when he was protecting someone, he was afraid of letting them die…

_-"Your sword only speaks to me of absurd fear…"_

Mr. Hat and Clogs' words were hitting home again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World)_

Yomiko watched with slight apprehension as Kye sat with her legs crossed in the lotus position. Kerioo and Nitsu stood on either side of Yomiko watching the scene with similar seriousness. They had stopped in the middle of a bare field where Kye's reiatsu detector had signalled the past presence of Espada, or, as Kerioo liked to refer to them as, 'Blasphemous souls'.

Kye pulled out a hand sized parchment scroll from her rucksack, and unrolled it in front of her. To Yomiko's surprise, it was blank. She wondered what sort of Kido spell required blank scrolls.

-"She is picking up samples of remaining reiatsu. Watch her hands…" whispered Nitsu in her ear.

She peaked around her sister's body and watched as she formed a quick succession of hand signs, too complex for Yomiko to even think possible.

-"_Fuin jutsu!_" Kye intoned as her hand formed the last sign.

-"Rat, dog, serpent, tiger, those are the names of the hand signs she used, which are for sealing reiatsu within an object, in this case, the scroll." Nitsu further explained in the same, low voice.

Yomiko watched in awe as a swirl of black appeared from thin air and came to form symbols on the once blank scroll. Kye nodded, reading the writings before rolling it up and placing it with care, back in her rucksack.

-"We're done here," she announced, standing up and walking towards them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Soul Society)_

When was it, the last time she had wondered what dying a second time would be like? This time around, there would be no second chance; all her memories and consciousness would be erased as a new life would begin, slowly engulfing her past experiences with new ones.

But, more importantly, when was the last time she had raised her sword against a non-hollow being?

As the first man charged at her, she parried, unsheathing Tobiume with surprising speed. There was no reiatsu or demon magic to rely on today, only her swordsman ship skills. The man frowned and withdrew, perhaps realizing that his opponent was not a spoiled weak girl after all. Two of the men now charged at her with make shift weapons that constituted of a scythe and a pitchfork.

Her body reacted automatically, years of training reflecting through her sword and hand movements.

Disarming the first one, she proceeded to hit his occipital ridge at the base of his skull with the edge of her open hand, causing him to gasp as his body slumped and he blacked out. She then jumped, dodging the second mans' attack to her abdomen and twisted in mid air. Coming to stand behind him, she hit his lower back with her palm, striking the central nervous system on that area, causing the man to move forward, away from the pain. She flash stepped in front of him, grabbed his weapon arm and hit his Golgi Tendon at the back of his elbow with her middle and index finger, causing the man's elbow to extend so that when she hit his forearm with a solid strike, his arm broke easily and the pitchfork in his hand dropped as he screamed out in pain.

The men backed down as she gave a final hit to the man's neck, hitting the baroreceptor in his carotid artery. He fell to the ground, unconscious like his partner. She sheathed her sword, not waiting for the remaining men to wake from their shock, and flash stepped in the direction the pendant was so eagerly pulling to. There would be time to revel in her victory…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's After thoughts:** Hinamori kicked ass!!!!! Hell yeah! Pressure points flash step badassness!

I guess I don't want Hinamori to always be seen as this poor thing that can't deal with herself, I mean come on! She was the vice captain of the 5th division…all right, it was Aizen's will, but still! Soul Society wouldn't have let the appointment happen if there wasn't some clear skill going on.

Yeah, I'm getting somewhere with all of this, but, enter Ichigo! I guess when I'm done introducing everyone and their thoughts, I will reveal more, but keep in mind Hitsugaya's sword, and Nitsu…and obviously the crow and Hinamori, I mean…who is this man of great power?! (Revels in her laughs)


	10. The Cold Blood of a Desert

**The Bodhisattvas Eye Chapter 10: The cold blood of a desert. **

**Author's Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters presented, spoken of, and played with in this story **except **Kye, Yomiko, Nitsu, Kerioo, the Crow and the idea of this story. Tite Kubo can keep the rest.

**Author's pre-babble: **

I guess I'm not in the mood to do my assignments. I find more drive and inspiration in this because of my growing desire to actually advance with the story.

So far, The Heavenly Guardians have entered the Material World, they have met with some of the other Shinigami, Soul Society is catching on to them, Kye got her espada samples (what will she do with them?) Hinamori is on her way to the training grounds…

_When you go back  
All the second selfless days  
You're in love with him  
I want to see you again  
I love you...  
But, what are we going to do?_ (Gorillaz- Every Planet We Reach Is Dead).

_I was born to love her  
But she knows that the kingdom waits so high above her  
And I run but I race  
But it's not too fast a pace_ (Bob Dylan- I'm Not There).

_You really think you're in control?_

_Well, I think you're crazy…_ (Gnarls Barkley- Crazy)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The Material World)_

-"The World is quiet here," Nitsu noted.

Sitting against one of the many trees that lined the outcrop of a field, he leaned his head back, the rough wood of the tree's trunk scratching his scalp, sending thrills of pleasure down his neck, to his back, and spreading to reach the tips of his fingers.

Earth wasn't his element, but sometimes, he loved the way it made him feel and reminded him of the way water felt threading through your fingers, or how it held you on its surface, just like the Earth held everything without a sigh. His eyes inadvertently darted to Yomiko who was sitting at a distance from them, playfully swatting at the Hell Butterfly she had adopted. He consistently forgot to ask how she had come across it…

-"Yomiko's reiatsu is still affecting the city, that's why its so quiet, everyone is sleeping," Kye explained, passing a small pink crystal dangling from a chain over the scroll containing the espada's reiatsu imprint. "Or at least those with insufficient ki to withstand hers…" she added as an after thought.

-"The silence feels nice…reminds me of home."

Nitsu looked up at Kerioo's dangling form sitting on a high branch, looking out into the distance. Coming from the energetic and socio oriented boy, silence being reminiscent seemed out of place for him to admire.

He thought of how different they were from one another, how strange it felt to spend more than one hour in each others presence. Because of Heaven's vastness and its sheer emptiness, they each had become sort of introverted, which strengthened their connection with their respective elements but alienated them at the same time from the wonders and draw backs from the others elements.

Nitsu had loved training Yomiko because it forced him to interact with something other than water. It had been strange at first, frustrating in everyway. And with time, he had found ways to harmonize with the earth's ki, to understand and predict it. Of course, he couldn't control, or manipulate it, that wasn't in his power or place, it was Yomiko's duty.

But, that connection with another element had reminded him of the grassy fields where him and Kye and Kerioo had trained as children, how they had spent so much time together to the point of reaching complete understanding and balance with one another.

Then they had split, not abruptly, but gradually through the centuries. Without noticing the drifts, the cracks…and how their powers seemed to diminish as distance consumed them.

But, like a sun's rays inching through clouds, Yomiko was brought, and the connections were established once more, and then had gone crashing down with the King's disappearance. Though Yomiko, Kerioo and himself had remained fairly close, Kye completely withdrew back into her own anger, fuelling the already existing fire within her.

-"Don't look at me like that," Kerioo scolded as he looked down at his brother. "What'cha thinking?"

Nitsu looked back down at the prickling grass, drawn away from his reverie.

-"Just wondering what we're gonna do next."

The wind carried with it the scent of night time. It felt different here, heavy and thick with something he couldn't place.

-"Chemicals," Kerioo explained, hopping down from his branch to stand next to Nitsu. "Humans have advanced contraptions using chemicals and natural resources from the earth that thicken the atmosphere."

Nitsu looked up at his younger brother with a strange expression that hopefully reflected his confusion as to why he knew this.

-"I studied it as a side branch of alchemy…" Kerioo said defensively. "Don't look at me like that…"

Nitsu shook his head, looking at Yomiko's small shadow shifting to lie on the grass. She was probably tired, after fighting the Captain…Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The earth suddenly shook, a shiver at first, then becoming a full fledged earthquake.

-"Yomiko!" Kye screamed out, rolling up the scroll and stuffing it in her bag.

-"Its not me!" the young girl screamed back in panic, placing a tentative hand against the ground and closing her eyes. Nitsu saw her lips moving as he stood up unsteadily, strapping his zanpaktou back to his obi sash. If it wasn't Yomiko…then what was it…

-"Is it Byakko?" asked Kerioo, trying to make his way towards Yomiko.

-"No…" she said feebly, her words carried in the wind. "It's an espada opening a portal from Hueco Mundo…a big portal…"

Kye screamed out in approval.

-"She's right, I can feel it!"

Then the reiatsu hit them as the earth settled. There were five intruders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World, else where in Karakura)_

-"I need a limit release, now!" Matsumoto screamed into her earpiece. No one answered, what the hell was going on! "I repeat, I need a limit release for divisions 6, 10 and 11, there is an arrancaru and possibly espada threat!"

But only the crackling sound of static acknowledged her words.

She rushed towards the arrancaru's location alongside Hitsugaya, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

-"Look!" screamed out Yumichika, stopping and looking up at the sky.

Matsumoto stopped as well and saw with horror the white clad shaped of arrancaru. Two split off from the group, one going left, the other right.

-"Madarame, Ayasegawa!" Hitsugaya ordered.

-"Hai!" they replied, understanding the illusive order and following the one that had darted right.

Matsumoto kept her eyes on the enemy as the captain and she dashed towards them. They had been walking back to Orihime's when they had noticed the civilians asleep, all over town. Did the espada cause this? Or had it been an after effect of the other intruders?

She tried contacting the 12th division in vain; they were probably off analyzing the data she had sent them…but damn, why hadn't they left someone to keep watch?

Matsumoto unsheathed her zanpaktou as they came face to face with the arrancaru. She felt the fear beneath her skin, but she knew herself strong enough to overcome such foolish emotions in time of battle.

-------------------------------------------------------

_(Soul Society)_

Hinamori felt tired, exhausted, worn out. She wasn't sure which one qualified best, maybe she felt it all at once…worried, anxious and yet, happy and excited.

She remembered her earlier fight with the villagers from Rukongai. It had evaded her mind that they weren't keen on Death Gods. And the fact that she no longer felt weakened after her faze of unconsciousness nudged her curiosity, but, in the back of her mind, she had a good idea what was causing it. After all, the pendant itself felt like a never ending source of energy. She looked on ahead and sighed.

She hadn't planned this, any of this. She was strolling through the forest that marked the limits of Rukongai. No one, as far as she knew, had walked passed these woods to see what stood on the other side.

Well, until now she hadn't known, but according to the crow, a group of renegade Death Gods had, and they had trained in the same, mysterious grounds she was headed to.

Hinamori pushed through a set of thick branches, scraping the skin on her exposed hands. The sun had almost disappeared passed the horizon, and she wanted to make it out of the forbidding forest before nightfall because the thought of having to stay here, in this darkness, alone and without reiatsu was intimidating and made her skin crawl with fright.

Stories were told, throughout the districts of Rukongai, about these woods. But now, as she thought back on it, they might have been rumours spread in an attempt to discourage anyone daring enough to discover what lied beyond the Society they lived in. She wondered who had begun the rumours…

But at this point, she didn't want to linger on the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' of her journey, because if she started wondering about what was hiding passed these leaves, she might take back her resolutions and freeze with terror.

'_Well, when you are with me, you have nothing to be afraid of Hinamori.'_

She felt her pace lag as she remembered her ex-captains words of reassurance. It had been on her first mission to face real, life threatening hollows, and she had been scared.

Hinamori was caught by surprise when a weight tightened her chest. She was still filled with grief and sadness. She didn't like loosing people that were close to her. It hurt too much, to think that you could never act the same way with a person, that you couldn't laugh with them anymore, or touch them or confide in them. And every time their image popped in your head, it wasn't followed by happiness and relief, but with pain and sorrow.

-"Baka, Momo, Baka…" she muttered to herself, pushing passed the branches with more vigour, as if fighting invisible demons prying at her heart.

With jolt of relief, she saw the end of the forest, a reddish glow outlining the trees before her. With one last great effort, she edged closer to the end until she finally escaped the claws of trees. And then she felt her heart drop into her stomach as her eyes surveyed the landscape before her.

Desert, never ending acres of desert lied before her, the soil cracked and dry. And though she could feel some remaining warmth, as the sun continued its disappearing act, she could tell the temperature was dropping and would reach an unbearable temperature by the time it was dark.

-"I remember the crow-san saying something about a desert but…I…" she lost her words as she walked on.

Just how far were these training grounds? She could see nothing breaking the lean landscape, no building…nothing…only dry sand picked up by the stray, cool wind.

A feeling of despair overwhelmed her. She wanted to just curl up at the edge of these woods and sleep and forget the task ahead of her. To loose herself in the darkness and the sweet dreams that had come with her coma.

She put one foot in front of the other and walked on, feeling numb but determined. If she didn't try and if she didn't finish this…she would not be able to live with herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Material World)_

Hitsugaya turned away from the sight of Matsumoto lying on the concrete surface of the roof of a building. In those few seconds, his mind wondered back to Ichimaru and anger flared up within him. What would the fox like man think of this, if he saw the woman he loved lying unconscious, because of him?

He looked up just in time to parry one of Shawlong Koufang's strikes. Even in his Bankai form, Hitsugaya knew he was weaker than the arrancar standing before him. Koufang was mocking him, with his intellectual words and half knowing grin. And he hadn't even released his zanpaktou, while it was all Hitsugaya could do to remain standing.

The earlier fight with Yomiko had left him half drained, but now, he was running out of reiatsu after performing 'dragon hail flower' which the arrancaru had waved off with one hand as if it were a mere breeze. From the corner of his eye, Hitsugaya watched as Renji fought in the same predicament as he found himself. The red headed vice captain had joined them shortly after they had begun fighting, and now, he stood in mid air, reiatsu coalesced beneath his feet, but he looked as if he was about to give in, even in bankai form. This was bad…and if the 12th division didn't grant them the limit release, they would most likely die.

-"Boy, you look too young to be fighting at such a level. I will assume that because of your quick assumption to such a high and responsible position, you haven't develop the full potential of your bankai. May I take a guess at the three flowers behind you and assume they are the limit of your reiatsu? Yes…and you only have one flower left, with only two petals," the arrancaru noted in a matter of fact.

Hitsugaya growled. He hated it when people mentioned how young he was to be in this position. This man knew nothing about him…

-"Thousand Year Ice Prison!" Hitsugaya yelled out, feeling the drain in his body as one more petal disappeared.

The pillars encircled the man, and Hitsugaya was sure that when they had closed around him, the arrancaru had been frozen, but to his shock, Koufang reappeared next to the shattering ice prison, unscathed.

-"I will finish you off with dignity for fighting so bravely, little captain."

Hitsugaya froze as the man place his zanpaktou in front of him an said: "Snip, Tijereta!"

His body was instantly covered in thick, white armour covering his arms and upper chest, the mask at the top of his head stretching out to cover the left side of his face as claws grew on either one of his hands and a tail snapped from side to side behind him. He reminded Hitsugaya of an albino earwig.

The boy captain froze as the man moved, too fast for him to keep up, towards his unprotected chest. Hitsugaya widened his eyes and thought fast of what he could do as he raised his sword in a hopeless shield.

-"Binding Spell 125, restrain, devil's snare!"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes in surprise as he heard the girl's familiar voice and spell. Koufang was caught in thousand snaking vines glowing with reiatsu. Shock and surprise widened his eyes before the green ropes tightened and sliced him into nothing, a gasp frozen on his parted lips.

Hitsugaya shifted his gaze to the ground and surely enough; there stood the young girl, her dark hair in its earlier braid, her zanpaktou held in one hand, the other flat against the ground where the gravel had split to release the deadly vines. She looked up at him and he caught a proud smile from her before darkness engulfed him.

**Author's after thoughts: **Yes! Finally, I wrote this!

I know the beginning is long and tedious with Nitsu reminiscing and observing his siblings. A note to clear up: The Heavenly Guardians aren't actually blood related, but they see themselves as siblings because, well, they have spent a near eternity with each other and the King instructed them to see each other as the only family they would ever have. Living in Heaven was pretty lonely for them…

It's difficult to guess at this stage who the King is, but soon, clues to his identity will appear, probably next chapter and yes, it is surprising, but logical. Though I think that since the first chapters, there are clues as to who the successor is…


End file.
